


【授翻/奇异铁无差】your pain in all my veins/尔之痛楚，附诸吾骨

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 灵魂伴侣AU设置：你能感受到来自你灵魂伴侣的痛苦。身体和情感上的痛苦，哪一种更让人难以承受？这种痛苦在周身遍传，在血脉沸腾，让双腿无力——是时候开始痛恨那个让你承受了如此苦楚的人了。但这不可能，因为他是最必不可少的。没有他，你连呼吸都不能。Tony Stark的心脏停了那么一霎，随之而来的是精神上持续几周的、令他无法忍受的残酷折磨；Stephen Strange的双手骨头碎了，每一根都几乎碎为齑粉。这感觉如此沉重与苦楚，令你想从中逃离远远摆脱，将其抹去。





	1. Stephen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your pain in all my veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803232) by [mish_mish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish). 



  


一阵疼痛涌上心头，是那种属于另一个人而不是你的疼痛，但感觉就和你自己的一样并无二致。那是灵魂伴侣所承受的疼痛，沿着血脉一路蜿蜒，直至传到腕上，焦枯的姓名首字母缩写所在的地方。Stephen Strange并未曾感受过这种联结；他对灵魂伴侣印记的概念以及人们通过命运达成某种彼此之间的内在联系有一些兴趣，但他自己并未曾感受过灵魂伴侣和这种联系的存在。他看着自己的印记：来自于另一个人的姓名缩写，在他腕上形成几个稀疏的字母， **AS** ，烧伤般焦枯的痕迹。但他并没有感受到他和他的灵魂伴侣间那根紧绷的线。

\------

当人们谈起Stephen，将他列为最有前途的年轻外科医生之际，他本人几乎已经要忘掉自己手腕上某人名字的存在了。

Stephen Strange和这个星球上的大多数人过着一样的生活，并不真正关心什么灵魂伴侣。他的生活完全无忧无虑直到2008年——彼时一阵可怖的疼痛击中了他的胸腔，痛到让他直接跪在了地上。一切都痛得犹如地狱，那感觉就像是无数尖利碎片散布全身，狠厉地推挤皮肤、埋入肋骨、直击心脏。一切都太快了，Stephen歪向桌子，试图调整呼吸。他的印记在灼痛，昭示着他的灵魂伴侣正陷入痛苦，而Stephen只能咬紧牙关忍受这如出一辙的痛苦。

距离第一次疼痛爆发过去了三个月，再没有新的类似情况发生，这让Stephen感到一丝宽慰。他如常工作，同Christine调情并不去看她的手腕（反正那里没有他的名字缩写）。

Stephen Strange看着员工休息室的电视屏幕，感到腕上印记隐隐发痒。Tony Stark，失踪了三个月但还是回来了，筋疲力尽但仍然活着，正宣布他将关闭自己公司的所有武器生产部门。Stephen望着他，望着他的深色衬衫和他的胸膛，仿佛要寻找些什么，随即漠然地转身离开。

他不在乎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：本文尚在更新之中，章节较短，进度有些慢热（搞得我有点着急），当下主要内容包含了各种我感受着你的感受痛苦着你的痛苦但我坚信我们的主人公在之后的关系会发展得越来越有趣的。本文作者有一个非常鲜明的特点就是每章都会自己放上剧情配图（很有画面分镜的感觉，这里放的最前面一张图也是哦）。除了本篇灵魂伴侣AU外原作者同时还在写一个底特律AU和花吐症AU（无一例外都有配图哦）有兴趣也可以去看。喜欢的话记得给作者评论和留下Kudos哦！


	2. Stephen

**  
  
**

Stephen Strange过着平凡的生活：在昂贵的汽车上消费，不怎么在意摔出个小擦小伤什么的。当然他本人才不会让自己跌倒弄伤的，他会避免任何类似行为以防伤到双手。

他的灵魂伴侣是个不可救药的要弄死自个儿的家伙（impassable suicidal），没法善终的那种。在Stephen半夜醒来，双腿发痛或是又感到他的灵魂伴侣肩膀脱臼了的时刻，这想法都会让Stephen相当烦躁。每当此时他都会感到愤怒，躺在床上也无法闭上眼睛。夜里，Stephen凝视着手腕上的字母，凝视着这不幸的缩写—— **AS** ，然后用指甲刮擦过字母灼伤的边缘。除却皮肤温暖的触感和脉搏的跳动，别的什么都感觉不到。

Christine Palmer朝Stephen轻松地笑笑，但Stephen感觉不出她的情绪。他的肌肉和骨头都疼的要命，仅此而已。他望着她，想象着是否她的灵魂伴侣也在向她传递着像他遭受的那般的痛苦。持续的痛苦。仿佛AS几个字就可以如此轻易地击溃自己哪怕Stephen已经设法努力去习惯这些伤痛了。

“你看上去不太好。你还好吗？”

“我？是的。” Stephen伸手将手腕搁在Christine手上，“但是这个人，似乎不太好。”

Stephen期望从她那儿得到个确切的答案、有效的建议，因为姑娘们通常应当对这种诸如人与人之间毫无理由可言的、莫名其妙但就是存在的联结的谬论倍感兴趣。

“所以你不知道那可能会是谁？”

Christine已经知晓了答案：在这个世界上要找到你的灵魂伴侣几乎不可能，这机会相当渺茫。但她依然想确认Stephen是孤身一人，而不是依恋着别的什么人。

“即使我知道，那也并没什么妨碍。”他回头看着松开他手臂的护士姑娘，疲倦地笑笑。

“Strange医生，抱歉打扰了，您能来一趟重症监护室吗？Koldwick医生想请您帮个忙。”

于是谈话就此中止。Stephen忙于工作而这让他暂时甩开了关于他灵魂伴侣的想法。

\------

几周过去了，Strange持续遭受了这些闪现的痛苦，这导致比起同情他的灵魂伴侣，厌烦的情绪更占上风。他甚至设法压制这痛苦、甚至习惯了它们，直到那天他正工作时发生了一些事。

Strange略微躬身，正要取出病人身上最后一块肿瘤组织，然后发现自己的手指不听使唤地没法动了。一切开始变得模糊，无法抗拒的刺痛传遍了全身，令他腿一软然后摔倒，径直倒在了手术台边。那太疼了，疼到他感觉仿佛自己正在从身体内部一寸寸毁灭和死去。

“哦上帝，Stephen你还好吗？你需要帮忙吗？”

Christine看上去十分担心但Stephen不太确定是否真有人能帮上他的忙。他甚至没法确定人能不能从这样疯狂的剧痛中活下来。此时他的灵魂伴侣受的伤应该相当严重，因为Stephen甚至痛到无法站起来。也许他不会再有灵魂伴侣了。这想法并未让他不安，但确实让他开始第一次真正地认真思考自己手上存在的那个印记的意义了。

这一天堪称是Stephen有史以来过得最糟糕的一天了。不，他既没有睡过头，也没有把钱包落在家里，甚至都没有和同事争吵。他的每一块肌肉都在叫嚣着发疼，充斥着苦楚，但尚可忍受就如同胜利的纪念品。Stephen从而知道了他那粗心的灵魂伴侣还活着，并且，很可能就正在医院，以及，毫无疑问地还会继续用新的淤伤来折磨他。

好吧，如果仅仅如此——但这些天杀的新闻再一次播出了这个该死的Tony Stark，又一次带着各种淤伤在电视上谈论昨天发生的一些意外事件。Stephen看着、触摸着手腕上凸起的字母AS，发出一声轻不可闻的呻吟。

Anthony Stark.

Stephen Strange不是个白痴，不相信如此的巧合。Tony说自己是钢铁侠。所有事都解释得通了。


	3. Tony

****  
  


人与人之间的联结。

这条想象中的红线将人们连接在一起，并据此影响他们的感受。这是Tony从不相信的童话桥段。

这种联系能带来什么？他可不想感受任何来自于他灵魂伴侣的东西。他极力想忘记一个相当荒谬的现实：有一个人，完完全全是为他而设的（for him）。想试试，他自己也是为他的灵魂伴侣而设的，而不是为别的什么人。Tony 不喜欢这个，他想要的更多。对他而言受伤的印记充其量就是个好看的胎记而非其他。两个完美的字母，SS在手上破壳而出，只会让你为它们优美地曲线而烦恼。

\------

TonyStark很少去看周围人的手腕，也从不有目的地去寻找自己的灵魂伴侣。

Tony从不觉得他们之间的这个联系有什么用，在任何程度上。甚至没有丝毫的疼痛，哪怕是一个指头的损伤。Tony认为自己在这世上自己是独自一人的，这该死的SS只是个系统故障。而他确信自己已经反反复复用自身的痛苦将对方肺里的空气都挤干了。

 

Tony设想过一切，除了他的灵魂伴侣。他想起了Pepper，她无疑是发生在他身上最好的事情了。但他也因此第一次遗憾他们手腕上的首字母并不相配。

他并不觉得自己做错了什么，因一些缘故和自己的灵魂伴侣分开。带着这个念头，他想起母亲曾经对自己说过的话：

“印记并不是告诉你你应当和谁在一起，Tony。它不能决定你的命运，仅仅是告诉你谁是那个人（right one），他也不一定就是唯一哪一个。而选择权在于你。”

MariaStark手上就没有她丈夫的名字缩写；Howard也一样。他皮肤上镌刻的名字并不吻合，尽管不同，但他们仍相爱了。Tony认为自己也可以以这样的方式来爱Pepper。

 

痛感传遍周身、渗透血管，那是他自己的疼痛。这是思考命运和童话故事的好时机：何时能见到这个人，他的灵魂伴侣？机会约等于零——尤其是，当Tony正在以不可思议的速度死去的时候。

 

Tony皱起眉头，触摸着自己胸膛上的反应堆。钯元素会杀死他，毒素通过血管扩散开去。Tony头一回渴望有一个人，他就在那儿，在这个存在于想象中的连接的彼端，这位SS，能感受到他的痛楚并意识到他正在死去。或许那位甚至会替Tony感到怜悯，如果Tony能感到一丝喘不过气的感觉。然而除了沉默，没有任何回应。一如既往的空白的空虚感。没有疼痛。什么都没有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：  
> 在这部分奇异尚未成为至尊法师，但是还是医生的他感受到了铁的存在，并且，试着习惯这个感觉。而铁人的个性让他相信自己能够把控自己的命运而不是被什么牵着走。  
> 我真的很喜欢这篇的设定，其实我不太确定一般灵魂伴侣设定是怎样的，但是有人能够感受到对方的痛苦……别人不说，铁人和奇异都是经历了无数痛苦的人，特别让人心疼的那种。还有什么比这样的两个人能够体会到对方的痛苦更戳心的呢……


	4. Tony

  
  


没什么不适感。Tony瘫在椅子上，捏捏麻掉的肌肉，搓搓鼻尖。半小时前煮的那个咖啡根本不像它包装上介绍的那样令人振奋。大概这就是Tony没喝掉它的缘故了，他忽略了它，就像他忽略几乎所有别的什么事情——研发一款新的Mark装甲除外。

Pepper走进工作室，咋咋舌头然后又发出了一遍同样的音节，但表情却是认真的。Tony无视了她的动作，鉴于他现在正期望找到自己致命谜团的答案——他会发现维持反应堆的新元素的。

“Tony，”Pepper靠坐在桌子边缘，看起来疲惫但并不气恼，“你可以明天再继续，现在，睡觉去。”

“这儿有个渗透，Jarvis。”Tony的声音听上去意外地雀跃，但他目光断续，仿佛内里业已残破不堪。

Pepper叹了口气，揉着手腕离开了。Tony向着她离去的背影望了几秒钟，决定明天再向她道歉并请求原谅。

疲惫感留在了屋子里，就像是Pepper故意落下的，然后Tony就被传染了。他靠回椅子，闭上眼睛，感觉有一些东西在体内震颤，从反应堆壁沿着经脉向更深处涌动。这是他自己的痛苦，从来不是他的灵魂伴侣的。Tony枯坐在椅子上直至天明，脑海中重复着这思绪。在如此夜深之际，这想法突然显得分外苦涩。

会痛吗？诸如此刻，他整个身体都在被战斗中的旧伤拷问，那会痛吗？Tony凝视着腕上整整齐齐的两个S叹了口气。那人有想过找到他的灵魂伴侣吗？他有试图打破这种平衡，割裂灵魂伴侣之间的这种联系吗？Tony知道自己可以轻易地找到这位SS，但是他不想。他觉得这不是他所要做的事情，毕竟他从未感受到来自灵魂伴侣的渴求。现在他感觉有些事情在推着他裹挟着他前进——毒性扩散的数据指标，从胸膛反应堆溢出的狭细的黑色条纹。

Tony痛恨这感觉。不穿战甲的时候，他觉得自己很脆弱。那不是恐惧，那玩意儿好像已经随着钯元素毒性带走的生命一道蒸发了。但这并不意味着他就没有其他感觉了。当Vanko（丧鞭）用他那带电的鞭子挥击路面，当他把Tony拽出跑道拎出赛车然后硬生生摔在沥青路上的时候，Tony相当生气，但Tony突然感受到，是真正感受到了，有人将手掌压在胸膛，那里绞痛难平。这感觉如此疯狂：周围并无他人，而联结的彼端，有人因他生生作痛。

当他坐在摩纳哥的旅馆里，将冰块敷在脸上，某种认知姗姗来迟，令他备受创伤——倒不是说是他现在头痛欲裂浑身酸痛的那种创伤。就在那时Tony认识到自己并不孤独；有人就在那儿。某个人，就恰如他自己，因他身上挥之不去的苦痛而震颤，而那苦痛如地狱之火要将他焚烧殆尽，要将他埋葬在烈焰余烬之中。而有人共感了这一切，同样忍受了这一切。Tony将手放在腕间凸显得字母之上，心中未有任何所想。

刻骨疼痛。现在，他隐约记起每回身临绝境濒死之时，自己都感觉到了些什么——只不过那感觉太过虚妄而失真，如同只能由肾上腺素激发的幻觉。

Stark并不相信这种虚幻的感受并一如平常地刻意将其遗忘。苦涩的味道愈发深沉将他浸透，死亡感无比真实地凝在他的舌尖上。

他快乐吗？不同那个注定的人在一起，有可能幸福吗？Tony非常肯定会的。和Pepper在一起的感觉不只是快乐。她手腕上的缩写并不是他的；但Stark并不觉得这是什么大问题。他确信自己能够选择他们的命运，对他而言Pepper是理想的选择。这SS的标记并不意味着什么，仅仅是为了提醒他，这宇宙之即便命定的程序也会被中断。

Tony看着Pepper Potts，然后吻她，并不觉得自己做错了什么。不知何故他甚至本不会为逆规则而行而感到一点儿不对。他也不是第一个不去寻求灵魂伴侣而是找了另一个人的那个。但无论如何，这感觉有些不对了。有个什么人将手放在胸口，在Tony最为伤痛的时刻。

那感觉未曾消弭。


	5. Tony

****  
  


没什么大不了的。不过是手腕上的几个字母罢了。仅仅是个镌刻在他命运之上的名字而已。Tony不会费心去关注这个，就恍如它并不存在一般，因为他已经有要注视的人了。

当Phil Coulson出现在他家门口时，随之而来的是Fury局长的紧急事件，Tony几乎不想参加的那种。但Pepper则坚持认为无论他如何矢口否认他的手也会不由自主开始去着手工作的。

直到他们在德国抓住了Loki都无事发生。在同Thor一同战斗的整个过程中，Tony也没有感受到任何外来的、来自血脉的共鸣。

在实验室和Bruce Banner交谈之际，Tony安静地呼了口气。他们在寻找宇宙魔方，也讨论一下神盾局。Tony对能够和一个理解他所说的每一个字（无论是科学术语还是个简陋的笑话）的人交谈感到高兴，由衷地喜悦。和Bruce待在一块如此轻松因为他好像总是知道Tony接下来要说些什么。有那么一刻，Tony甚至都已经预备阐述说在宇宙的某处某些东西已经被搞砸了，如果他手腕上写的不是Pepper的首字母，那也应该是Bruce Banner的。但那儿写的依然是SS。

 

当Bruce谈到自己和Hulk相处得并不那么轻松，Tony看向了Bruce的手腕，确认了他们不是为彼此而设的那个。他注意到一个巨大的T字深深嵌入了Bruce的皮肤，然后他迅速看向了别处。他没有再看第二个字母是什么，他也不需要看因为一切十分了然：其他人才是Bruce的另一端。毕竟，命运不太可能用简称——因而“Tony”也不会出现在Bruce手腕上。

Tony再一次提醒自己并不想找寻任何人。毕竟他做得挺好的。

 

“伽马读数与Selvig博士的报告完全一致……”

“这个怎么说？”Tony打断了Bruce，快速指过对方的手腕并不理会对方惊讶的表情。

“你是指什么？”

Tony Stark并不觉得他是在了解什么私事，因为他和其他人几乎都没有什么私人交情；于是他以稀松平常的态度重复了一边自己的问题。Bruce低头端详自己的记号。看起来没人问过一样的问题，Tony觉得在这一点上自己有些与众不同了。

“没什么，”Bruce柔声道，“没人愿意同一个只会摧毁一切的怪物分享他们的命运与生活。变身成Hulk的过程相当痛苦，Tony。我的灵伴一定恨透了我，因为我给他带来的所有那些痛苦体验。”

“那么我开始害怕想象当我遇到我的那个时都有些什么在等着我了。”Tony咧开嘴，用手指敲击胸口反应堆，“尤其是这个发光的圈儿，这可疼得很。大概吧。”

Bruce有些忧伤地笑笑，补充说他知道见到自己得灵魂伴侣是怎样一种体验。Tony对此并不赞同并保留了自己的意见，坚持认为他不需要了解关于他的灵魂伴侣的任何事情。他告诉Bruce他不需要找寻自己的灵魂伴侣。而Bruce叹了叹气，他没去找过任何人，但他仍有这个想法。那是他唯一的由衷的愿望，深深植根于遗传密码之中。

Tony想了一会儿Bruce说的话，然后接受了它们。那看法也深深融进了Tony心中某个角落。

他也想了解那是怎样的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：比起Stephen各种直接感受并且发现了来自Tony的痛苦，Tony不知是不是因为经历过的痛太多所以期初把Stephen带给他的共感有意无意忽略掉了。不过他还是发现了。那感觉就在那里。灵魂伴侣就在那里。虽然他有点纠结于这种关系的存在，但有人能感受到他确实让他觉得不那么孤单了，不是吗？另外，Tony和Banner的交谈一定程度上让他本来完全不想依赖于所谓的命中注定并且不去寻找的想法有了变化。可能还是有点慢热，但确实有了变化。我想两颗心总会一点点靠近的。作者在这篇文里用不多的语句描绘了很多他们的感受和逐渐变化的过程，我希望我体会到了。  
> 希望你们看得愉快。


	6. Tony

  
  


引擎的轰鸣声充斥着Tony的听觉，他的舌尖被苦涩的味道占据。Tony感觉自己撞到刀片然后从运转的涡轮下坠，金属的利刃将他的装甲撕扯碎裂的感觉无比清晰。好像也没想象的那么疼，但也不怎么令人喜爱。唯一分散了Tony注意力的，是他脑海中来自另一个人的声音。

“到底、什么时候、才能、结束？”这声音咆哮着，充斥着疲乏和痛苦。

 

仿佛是幻觉。似乎是涡轮机的嚣叫导致了幻听，因而Tony并未纠结于此只是冲着Rogers大吼叫他赶紧转动杠杆。鉴于没有时间了，Tony甚至没费心记住那声音，他们急需阻止Loki而每一分钟都至关重要。他们必须得保护城市，他们有一大堆事情要解决，而不是考虑什么灵魂伴侣的声音和联系之类的。

他必须得让自己再一次被血液浸透，让自己被撕裂。他，Tony Stark，有可能用某种方式来解决这麻烦吗？他们之中会至少有一个能够放任这手上的印记而就那么活着吗？有人找到过他们的灵魂伴侣吗？他们会和自己的灵魂伴侣在一起吗？他们会在中途遇到更好的爱人吗？有过选择吗？

Tony瞥了眼Natasha的手腕，那儿被制服遮覆着，不用猜也知道那些首字母缩写就在那儿呢。但他不记得，尽管一年前她以秘书身份作为掩护在他手下工作时他看到过。他甚至记不得如此简单的事情：哪怕那不过是个辅音或元音字母罢了。

Fury粗略地说着话，将染了血的卡片丢在桌子上把它给美国队长。Tony忍不下去了，站起来就离开，他突然间觉得自己再不能在那儿多待一秒钟。他脑海中思绪混乱，他因Phil的死讯而愤怒，因自己对印记的兴趣而尴尬。他有一种奇异的渴望，想要找出一个词汇来描摹这个情况：他的灵魂伴侣在他的脑海中尖叫，那双手压制在胸腔之上。而一想到所有这些因他而造成的、带给另一个人的痛苦感受，Tony确信他的灵魂伴侣，如果那人真的存在的话，一定会恨死了他。

他会恨死了他。


	7. Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者注：由于本文是在tumblr上写的因此章节有些短。后面的部分我会试着写长一些，可能也不是太长，但我会的。

  
  


自打Stephen不得不咬牙承受这些开始已经过去了多久？无法忍受的痛苦和对Tony Stark无声的愤怒已经持续了多久？（而那人似乎还在不断寻找各种方法让自己更加痛苦地跌倒，让自己的手受伤，然后以千奇百怪的方式弄死自己。）

要Stephen回答这些问题很难，有时候很他甚至不想知道答案因为他害怕他突然发现点儿了什么。

 

Stephen Strange没算过自打他的胸腔第一次感到疼痛的信号已经过去了多久，但他距离意识到Tony Stark是自己的灵魂伴侣这件事也已经有一年半了。那是他的姓名缩写，镌刻在Stephen手腕上。

这个认知不会给Stephen带来什么影响，虽然唯一有点可能小烦恼的地方在于他的灵魂伴侣是个男人。然而这个事实也并不让他特别担心。Stephen尚能承受这个。

或许这认知唯一能告诉Stephen的就是至少他现在知道了是谁应当为他肋骨间爆发的那些刺痛负责了。但令他自己都惊讶的是他很少对Tony心存怨怼。总之，Stark是钢铁侠，以身涉险在死亡边缘徘徊更像是对超级英雄所担当责任的附加奖赏。

只是，这样突发的全身疼痛让他无法集中精力。Tony的痛苦使他分心，事实上有时候Stephen甚至都没法坚持走到餐厅去。他不得不靠在手术室墙上，然后感谢护士们从自助餐里捎来水和苹果给他。

当然了，倘若被Christine发现他知道了自己灵魂伴侣的名字，那姑娘一定会直接强迫他展开一次他们的会面的。但Stephen不想见Tony。他不想看到Stark，甚至不想了解理论上如果他们握手并接触了对方之后会发生的什么事。

Stephen不想处理这事儿。他宁可与这痛苦保持距离，宁可他不认识Tony，感受不到对方——除了对方对造成如此痛苦表示的悔意。

因此，当Christine再次问起关于他灵魂伴侣的事情时，得到就只是Stephen苦着脸做出的鬼脸，看着他摇摇头然后迅速整了整衬衫的袖口。


	8. Stephen

****  
  


Stephen不能说自己很痛恨这感觉：一年半的时间里他已经有些适应了，并且已经有两个月没有遭受过什么特别强烈的刺痛了。一切尚好直至他被派到旧金山参加一个工作会议。一切都好，直到那些外星生物在纽约开了个传送门。

Stephen在他们正在讨论用于神经外科手术的创新技术时就知道有些事情不太对劲。他的印记没有烧灼感，他的胸口也没有因疼痛而叫嚣沸腾，但是内心深处压抑得无法忍受，就如同有个信号在这里暗示着他必然会受创。所有电视频道都在直播纽约发生的一切，Stephen轻易地就猜到谁将又一次拯救这个世界。

但Stephen甚至都没向电视扫一眼。他坐在那儿，攥紧双手，接着用手指沿着腕上凸起的AS抚触移动。还不怎么疼，一切还在他的可控范围，他尚能平静地呼吸。但Stephen知道这无非是暴风雨前的宁静罢了。他感到骨头刺挠、血脉呼嚎如同在让他准备着将要发生的一切。并且他轻易就猜到了那将会是什么——尤其是看到天杀的Tony Stark扛着导弹飞出那外星侵入的口子时。一切就在倏忽间，钢铁侠明亮的盔甲在灰霾的天幕中再不可见。似乎一切业已结束。Stephen感到脑袋痛彻、喉头干涩。他攫住桌子边缘但那无济于事，他的腿虚弱无力而心头跳了一拍。

“Dr. Strange，你还好吗？”

人们围着他，帮他站起来，但他觉得头脑深陷迷雾以至于意识模糊无法到达。

Dr. Silist，一个和Stephen差不多年纪的男人，将他安置在椅子上并端详着他，试图搞清状况。他看起来差不多已经搞清了——那很容易猜到，因为电视里正直播的事情就是最透明直接的提示了。他看着Stephen藏在衬衫袖口之下的手腕，没有发问，视线越过了Stephen瞥向电视，又回到Stephen身上。就在那时Stephen倏得感到内心无法名状的沉闷和空虚、不同以往，就好似他和灵魂伴侣之间的联结不见了。

但事实并非如此。他知道哪里不对劲：所有的、各种的、以不同调性加诸他身体的痛苦都让他确信Stark还活着，这个幸运的混蛋就是不能死。

“拜托，Stark，”他以几不可闻的耳语轻道，但胸臆中却是毫不可遏的呼喊，“振作点。”

Stephen知道Tony听见了他的声音，知道他睁开了眼睛，或许还说了些关于他差点儿就死了的傻事儿。

 

刹那间，所有那些期待灵魂伴侣不再存在的念头消失殆尽。那失去灵魂伴侣的感觉太过真实。失去他，所有的血管和神经都空空荡荡，化作虚无。

然后Stephen绝望地厌憎Tony Stark，只因他不知道，倘若失去了Tony，他该如何自处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：现在到了复联一的时间线上了。每次看到Tony哪怕知晓自己可能有去无回却依然扛着导弹飞向虫洞、承担下所有粉身碎骨的痛苦的时候，每次看到宇宙中一片混沌而他清澈的眼睛终于闭上然后从太空中如流星般坠落的时候，对铁人的心疼都会攀上一个高峰。而在这篇文里，Tony对于灵魂伴侣的思考在从虫洞坠落的时刻到达了一个新的顶点。起初他是相当固执的认为自己能够一手掌握自己的命运的，而现在他感觉有人抚住胸口，感同身受了。比起Tony觉得灵魂伴侣会恨死了自己，Stephen的选择似乎更倾向于默默承受（只是在痛到不行的时候吼两声哦），但确实没有恨他。一开始可能是出于他作为医生的可怕的包容心和同理心；另外也有一丝，灵魂伴侣终究是与众不同的想法。而当Tony在虫洞差点回不来的那刻，Stephen终于意识到自己内心深处是不愿失去他的灵魂伴侣的。没有你我要怎么办呢？听起来好像是俗套的爱情桥段。他们依然还没有见面。而我只能愈发期待他们因在一起而变得更加完满。


	9. Stephen

  


他生他的灵魂伴侣的气么？他恨他么？

Stephen Strange不会说当他浑身如焚疼痛不已之时，是的他感觉自己是恨他的。是的那激怒了Stephen ——但那不是仇恨的恨。无论如何，Stark拯救了数以万计的人的性命，是的，那疼痛如此难忍，让人无法知晓到底确切发生了什么，无法知晓Tony的伤有多么严峻，但作为一名医生，Stephen 有足够自信确定自己能够明白Stark何时正濒临死亡。或许，他还会弄清楚到底对方受了怎样的伤——但他无力帮上任何忙。

换回常服回到家中，Stephen看着手表，发出轻柔叹息。最近一次Tony Stark带给他刺痛是何时？大概一个月前不是吗？现在他的胸口毫无所感，目前也没有更多关于复仇者或是钢铁侠的特别报道，这让Stephen欣慰不已。他现在需要休息放松下。

Stephen检查确认了下兜里的车钥匙。他记得那时纽约被外星生物入侵，意识到那会儿Tony一定度过了相当艰难的一个月。那种痛苦极易与他人的区分开来：当Stark快要死掉时，那感觉无法穷尽。那人的恐慌在半夜将Stephen击醒，并使得他在之后持续十二个小时都无法入睡。

 

Stephen已经记不清有多少次因自己那位的痛苦而感到破碎了。诸事都仿佛陷入迷雾之中，但他记得一个特别的时刻。上个月报纸报道了Tony Stark的死亡消息——Stark的整个房子都被满大人摧毁了。他记得自己捏着报纸，读着头条， 然后对读到的消息一个字都不信。这不是真的，他能感觉到！是的，他能感觉到Tony在房屋被轰炸倒塌之时所承受的所有痛苦，但那痛楚并未狂野到说他的灵魂伴侣已经死了。于是他将报纸丢进垃圾桶，几乎立刻就将手掌按压在自己胸前。Stephen期望假使他压得更用力些，他就能感受到Tony的心跳。于是他感受到了。

Stephen Strange的直觉告诉他Stark还活着，但他尽量不同任何人提起这事。他不想任何人知道自己与Tony是以灵魂伴侣的方式联结在一起的。即便是Christine也不知道这些细节尽管她十分有兴趣知道。他们之间原本是有一些小小的火花的；但现在Strange感觉不到了。Tony模糊了一切，迫使Stephen几乎彻底地被他的痛苦所沉浸。

 

接着就发生了些奇怪的事，一些Stephen从未感受过的。一阵恐惧的浪潮袭来，令他僵在当场。那也不像是Stark惯常发作的惊惧，也不像是任何别的什么。Strange几乎不明白出了什么事，这是精神上的折磨而非肉体上的以至在这个层面他无法感受到Tony。

Stephen只是叹了口气然后靠回沙发上。Tony到底陷入了怎样的困境？毕竟，这恐惧强烈到仿佛猩红的耀斑，仿佛有人在操纵他的思维，而这些都无法通过他们的联结来传递。

这感觉倏忽急逝，于是Stephen只是闭上了眼睛。也许明天他就会从新闻上听到Stark或是复仇者们的消息；也许不会。老实讲他也不在乎。Tony还活着，对他而言那就够了。

 

同他人一样，Stephen从新闻上听说了索科威亚的那些事。他轻皱眉头，揉捏手指。他几乎没任何感觉，就好像Stark没有参与任何拯救城市、与机器人作战的行动。他想让Tony更加当心，但他只能叹息着继续选择自己要戴哪那支手表去出席神经外科论坛。

他望着镜中的投影，抚平领结并将它懒散地微微扯出。他不确定自己是否想参加这个论坛活动，但在经历了静悄悄的一周后Stephen相信他理应获得一点放松。据新闻报道复仇者们不再将总部设在斯塔克大楼里，而Tony自己也不再会遭受更多痛苦了。

Stephen坐在车上，和Billy通了话，对方给他了一串病人列表，他们急于得到最好的神经外科医生的救治。他随意懒散地浏览着病例，直到他的车子偏离了路线，Stephen终于用他自己的痛苦唤醒了Tony Stark。他的车子从山坡上腾挪翻倒，也许，有奇迹的话不会爆炸。

此时此刻Stephen一无所感，也没什么关于他的灵伴可说的。


	10. Tony

  
  


他内心的一切都在不住震颤。Tony从沙发上爬起来，这几天他在车间持续工作完全埋头于此，而Friday提醒他已经两天半没睡觉了。固执的Tony没有听从她的建议，喝掉苦涩的咖啡然后将颤抖不已的手指移向那个凸出的字母，直到他感觉那缩写略略刺痛起来。

Tony以为自己从他的灵魂伴侣身上感受到的一切都是幻觉，是一厢情愿的虚无想象。他忽略这个但并不是总能成功，并不能保证百分百能够忘掉。

 

而此刻恰是这样的情况：他用手指按摩鼻子，把头靠在柔软的带着纹饰的枕头上，闭上眼睛小憩一会，然后看到眼前浮现出一座城市在天空中升起的景象。舌尖上苦涩的味道折磨着他，他并不反感来上一杯，也许他该将自己淹死在酒精里头——他很久没这么做了。但是他太倦了，倦到从沙发上都起不来，更别说去找瓶酒喝了。然后Tony几乎睡过去，静静吐气；还没过一分钟，他就被剧痛袭击了。

这剧痛——不是他曾感受过的任一种——将他从内部揉成一堆，将他的肋骨弯折但不弄断，将他的胸部挤到极点。Tony感到窒息，从沙发坠落到工作间的地板上，有那么整整三分钟都爬不起身。一切变得扑朔迷离，他的整个身体都变成了燃烧的神经中枢，他的手仿佛折成两段。Tony挣扎着将哭声咽回去，将额头抵在冰冷的地板上，等待着剧痛缓释退却。

“Friday，我怎么了？”当第一阵最为惨烈的剧痛余波过去，Tony问道。

“没有检测到物理损伤，Boss。没有迹象表明心脏和脑活动的异常。”

Stark并不惊讶，他已经猜到Friday会告诉他什么。

“大概，疼痛的根源不在于Boss您。我敢说这些感觉来自于您的……”

“灵魂伴侣。”

Tony的呼吸愈发平静。他拉着自己的手触摸胸口，那里不住颤抖，仿佛仍在剧痛中之中。

 

Stark不愿相信那就是他的灵魂伴侣了。他不想感受它，但他无法克制自己想要寻找那个人的欲望。来自另一个人身体的痛苦的回声并没有消失，那说明一切相当严重；他们不断重复着昭示他的灵魂伴侣仍活着。他存在着。Tony习惯于忽略，他完美学会了假装在没有灵魂伴侣印记的情况下生活；然后现在他不知所措。

他体内的每个细胞都随痛苦的知觉在颤动。除却努力呼吸，喘气，他别无他事可做。


	11. Tony

****  
  


昨夜Tony连一眨眼的功夫都没合眼。痛苦的余波如同浪潮向他滚滚袭来，挥之不去， Tony似乎对这种感觉驾轻就熟，就像是他穿着装甲失败着陆或是撞进大楼一般，但这并不与他的装甲或飞行相关，而是一些别的更为严重的事情——类似某场意外事故。Tony确定假使发生了爆炸那么他应当感觉到热，但是他没有，这给他带去了难以置信的解脱感。如果真的发生了爆炸那他的灵魂伴侣就很可能无法幸存了。

“毫无疑问，那是个意外……”Tony靠在椅子上，用手指懒散地翘着桌边。

“Boss，您需要我对昨天的发生的事件进行搜索吗？”

Tony暂停了一会儿。他想要这样做吗？他渴望知道谁是自己的灵魂伴侣吗？也许之后他会对此感到后悔；也许他现在就会失望。但他还是同意了。

“启动搜索。”Friday的语音清楚显示正在进行的工作，Tony叹了口气等待结果。“517个可能匹配项。世界各地每天都在发生各类事故并造成损伤。”

“限制时间段。”Tony说，揉着脖子看着显示屏上Friday演示的信息。“晚上9点到凌晨2点之间，我猜。过滤掉小事故，那一定是个严重事故。”

“我需要用受害者的名字来搜索您的灵魂伴侣吗？”

Tony僵在了那儿。他想了解吗？他将拿这个怎么办？他不知道是否一切都会如常，假使他对灵魂伴侣比原先了解得多得多。

“不，不用。确认他们都活着即可。”

“Boss，”Friday似乎有些坚持地叫他，但Tony仍觉得自己没有准备好。“有四个适配的案例。其中一个受害者还未收到救援。需要催促一下吗？”

“是的，见鬼！我们不想让我的灵魂伴侣死在沟里，对吧？”

 

感觉到眼睛疼了起来，Stark从椅子起身但几乎站不住脚。每一个动作牵引都伴随着灼痛。

“当他们都到医院的时候向我报告。我要去静静躺着，看看天花板，思考下这灵魂伴侣的联系有多么该死的美好。”

Tony不会说他讨厌这种联系，但他也没从中体会任何欢乐。他的灵魂伴侣，也承受了他经历的痛苦就像他今日经历的一样吗？他知道Tony Stark是命中注定为他而设的那一个吗？他能推测出这些吗？Tony可以，但他还是阻止了Friday那么做，因为他感到内心在震颤抗议——他还没有准备好。

于是Tony就那么赖在床上，捂住眼睛，庆幸Pepper此刻不在。他很难在她面前保持镇定，何况现在他还正感受着他的灵魂伴侣此时是何等疼痛，何等苦楚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：今天西伯利亚上线了吗？今天多玛姆上线了吗？  
> 没有。  
> 但是终于到了奇奇车祸让奇奇扳回一城。  
> Stephen真是太好了。Tony被满大人袭击，坠入深海；然后他做的事情是按住心口去感受对方。如果说痛苦是英雄的勋章，默默承担了同等痛苦的Stephen值得一个心疼！Tony还活着这对他而言就足够了！大写加粗箭头啊！然后就是改变命运的车祸了。相比而言Tony还没有准备好，这次轮到他了。  
> 作者可能立志要让他们的所有痛苦都让对方感受一遍——而我坚信所有的痛苦都是值得的，因为他们终会遇到对方，治愈彼此。


	12. Stephen

  
  


疼。剧痛遍及周身，但非Stephen Strange已习惯的那种。这次一点儿都不像Tony Stark的疼痛了；似乎有一种麻醉剂很好地调剂在其中，然而这种麻醉只会将一切痛感笼进雾霾，覆盖它，但无法消弭它。Stephen受了伤，这疼痛来源于他自身。

Stephen花了好些时间才睁开眼，花了同样的时间深呼吸，又花了同样的时间试图翻身。一切都令人相当不快，一切都该死地可以解释了。他出了车祸事故，然后躺在自家医院里，在他工作的、几乎每天生活在那儿的医院里。

当视线终于摆脱模糊之后，Strange感到身上一阵寒意。他的手。

他看着自己的双手，完全认不出它们。他不知道手指在那儿，只看到插在上头的不锈钢针支架。他的心狂乱地在胸腔里怦怦作响，让他听不清躬身俯视着他并正用某种悲伤语调说话的Christine到底说了些什么。

“找到你花了不少时间。”

思绪从一头传到另一头，在脑海里痛苦地嗡嗡作响，但Stephen仍试图做点什么想要确定这一切不是真的。额外的动作导致了他的骨骼像是在熊熊燃烧，于是Strange只能保持着姿势听Christine讲着，看向自己腕上磨损的残破的印记。现在轮到Stark了，对吧？

Stephen眉头紧皱，牙关紧缩，恼怒地发现他几乎没法动一动手掌，更别说是手指了。他闭上眼睛思索着他的痛苦究竟会怎样影响到Stark。他会感觉到一点儿什么吗？Stephen有个自私的想法，他想看看Tony是如何因自己这迸发的疼痛而挣扎的，一如这么多年来他所经历的。

Stephen似乎已经对此习以为常，仿佛他已经和手上的剧痛融合了。他分不清到底过了多少时间那里才不再那么灼痛。但灼痛似乎并未停止，他在医院待了一个礼拜之后，终于能够卸下手上的钢针。但Stephen感受不到一丝喜悦。他凝视着自己的手掌，盯着自己颤抖的双手和上头的疤痕。现在怎么办？他要怎样活下去？

因医生无法修复他残缺手指而对他们无能的指控，混杂着Stephen无限绝望的情绪，如同毒药一般地倾倒出来。这让Christine无法再倾听下去。她离开了。

Stephen在医院花了一周时间，定期用手指拉伸器进行康复训练，而每当他无法在那装置里张开手指他都会愤怒不堪。每个人都说他奇迹般地活了下来而Stephen根本不觉得这能算奇迹。他失去了生命中最重要的东西，无法逆转，无论以任何方式都不行。

Stephen躺在床上大口喘气，想忘掉医院病房里发生的一切。他的双手酸胀绞痛，他的骨头刺痛哀鸣，让他无法入睡只能堪堪阖眼。Strange咬紧牙关，挤压和打开自己的手掌，强行压抑着地狱般的疼痛，感觉像是每块肌肉、每条肌腱都在颤抖。他确信Stark能够感觉到他的骨头破碎、细胞怒号、神经撕裂。而他真的为此感到抱歉。


	13. Tony

  
  


无穷无尽。Tony几乎没睡几个小时就起床了。他感到全身都由内而外在燃烧。Tony现在真的相当同情他的灵魂伴侣了；他浑身都疼，尤其是手。

他们的连接痛苦地搏动，在交界处几乎爆裂，Tony服了不少止痛药但无济于事，仅仅是在痛苦之上包裹了一层外壳但无法治愈它。忍耐比Tony想象得要容易些，但疼痛依然不时令他窒息。

这痛苦并不是持续不断折磨他而更像是一波平息一波又起，在他舌尖留下一丝苦楚。Stark已经完全与这痛苦和解，习惯了它并偶尔听Friday向他报告受害者的情况。他仍然未能确定他想了解关于自己的灵魂伴侣的情况，但他不能轻易地让他就这么挂掉。当Tony意识到有人对他而言是如此重要而那人几乎就在那儿、近在咫尺——这想法击中了他。他该伸出他的手。

 

那是在某天当Tony正在工作间里修整他的DUM-E之时发生的。期初，Stark并不觉得有什么新鲜的，但当他要到桌子另一头去拿些咖啡来的时候，他几乎拿不住杯子。他的手腕被颤栗溢满，沿着骨头漫过指尖，疼痛如附骨之疽伴随其中，如此虚幻和陌生。Tony将手举到眼前，看着它们如何不住颤抖。

“Friday，”尽管Tony并不期待个答案。他知道发生了什么。

“需要我将受害者信息投影到屏幕上吗？”Tony似乎听到了他的AI的语音，但决意忽略了它，“我可以将他们按照字母排序，或者说还是以他们遇到车祸的时间排列更妥些？”

“不用。就找找能阻止这颤抖的东西就好。”他又看了看颤抖的手，叹气道，“我没法工作了。”

Friday稍稍停顿了，Stark揉着自己的鼻子，思考他的灵魂伴侣伤得有多重。Tony很难仅从感觉上来判断，但他认为他的灵魂伴侣已经做了两次手术。

Tony看着颤抖的双手，知道那不属于他；那是另一个人所遭受的，同样折磨着他。

他的灵魂伴侣在自个儿手上做了天杀的四次外科手术，四个该死的疼死人的手术而且根本不怎么成功因为Stark感觉到了这疼痛，并且他的手指无论如何依然在颤抖。在他看来他的灵魂伴侣所尝试的一切努力都是徒劳无功的；事实上他的灵魂伴侣一而再再而三地躺在外科手术刀之下，期待着起码能挽救点什么——这足以引发怜悯，鉴于连Stark都明白如果四次手术都已经没用，那么它是时候停下了。


	14. Chapter 14

  
  


Natasha轻轻搭着Tony Stark的肩膀，担心地望着他，她漫不经心装作隐藏了这种担心甚至没有意识到她已经这样做了——出于长期间谍生涯的习惯影响。Tony看看她，用手揉揉脸颊然后遗憾地意识到比起Romanoff他更想看到在这里的是Pepper，但Pepper 已经明确表示她不会来，至少不是眼下，不是这个Tony还在持续为了这个世界牺牲并且还在他人的痛苦里挣扎的眼下。她对Tony的灵魂伴侣的事情所知甚少，而且也并无必要。Tony不想让她知道或者想到这点：一旦他和灵魂伴侣的关系被深度激活，会使得他会对他人的痛苦感同身受，那一定会干扰他和她之间的关系——虽然Stark不太确定他们仍存在这种关系。

“感觉怎样？你看上去脸色不好。”Nat的视线没有挪开，Tony对她直视双眼的习惯有点恼火；他甚至不怀疑搞不好她已经知道为什么自己觉得不舒服了。

“一切都好，一如既往。”Tony不觉得自己在说谎，但也不认为就要告诉她真相，鉴于她应该已经知道发生了什么。

Nat看着他的手腕，显然是要说些什么，但只是叹了口气，半小时内都没再提起这个话题直到Stark再次因手上的剧痛而皱眉。有什么东西被撕裂了，而Romanoff 决意不等了。她优雅地坐在Stark面前的垫子上专注地看向他，看着他期待他自己开始给个解释。但Stark也一样固执，所以这种对峙注定持续不了多久。

“我仍然不明白是什么阻止了你。我们都知道你能一下子就找到你的那位SS。所以，你干嘛不采取点行动？”

Tony瞥了一眼Nat，不知道怎么跟她解释究竟是什么理由阻止了他立刻展开搜索更好些。

“我不知道原来你对我的私生活如此担忧而且我从没想象过有一天我会听取你的建议。”

Stark试图跳过这节，但Natasha只是皱着眉头舔了舔嘴唇，试图藏起胜利的微笑。她知道Tony会告诉他，她知道他需要。

“好吧好吧。我不确定假使我和灵魂伴侣相遇了一切就会变得更好；可能只会变得更糟呢。”

“或者可能也并不会那么糟。或许不会这么痛苦，Tony。你要是像这样一直坐着把自己埋在悲哀情绪里头你就永远不会知道了。”

她用手碰碰Tony的肩膀，轻轻地用手指表达了支持，然后朝出口点点头。明天她就要和Sam、Steve他们一起出发去格拉斯搜寻Rumlow（叉骨）但她一如既往不会错过给他建议的机会。而Tony本人明天准备出席纽约大学的一个典礼，他将当场展示自己的新项目同时宣布他对所有学生项目的基金资助。

“一切都不会像你想的那么糟的。” Natasha说着让Tony Stark再次独处，任他在来自灵魂伴侣的另一个痛苦浪潮中沉思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的痛痛痛又来了。我差不多已经找不到更多形容痛的词汇了。真怕作者还没写到多玛姆我就撑不住了。这部分算是过渡。Stephen一边有点私心觉得终于轮到Stark也痛一回，一边内心还觉得抱歉。在这种失去一切、绝望的节点上，还分了一点内疚出来为他给对方带来的痛苦，我只能说大概奇奇的仁心是撼动不了的吧。而Tony有那么一刻动摇觉得自己应该伸出手来（是去碰触和抚慰你的灵伴吗！快去啊快去啊！）。对于一直喜欢把责任和痛苦往自己身上揽的铁人大概没料到还有别人能给他痛苦，而他更担心的是一切会因为自己变得更糟。请你们立刻停止这种没由来的自责感！  
> 接下来他们的关系还是会有一点进展的。我会很高兴看到Tony如他自己所说的那样将手伸过去了一些。这对他们彼此都好，真的。


	15. Stephen

  
  


他经历了好几个手术但所有这些都只是浪费时间。是的，他的手抖减少了些，但Stephen依然很难握笔，很难正常进食。Stephen Strange彻底意识到了自己受的伤有多重，但那不意味着他能接受。

他把最后一点钱也用在了治疗上，但无事发生。他的手指依然颤抖不已，伤痕甚至变得更多了。绝望感如此深重而具有压倒性，以至于他最后的一点自控力也崩溃殆尽。他向周围所有人倾倒有毒的情绪，从普通医生到康复中心的员工，甚至Christine。他就像一个溺水者，除却悲痛与苦涩，觉不出任何别的感觉。

这感觉如此强烈：他在从内里被破坏，剥成碎片。Stephen快要被自己的绝望情绪闷死，因为他不知道现在要做些什么。他失去了双手。他失去了一切。

这此起彼伏的情绪让Strange几乎忘掉自己同某人的联系。他没感觉到Tony的痛苦，直到读到关于他资助麻省理工学院的学生项目的报道，他才想起了他，

Stephen不去想。他端详自己颤抖的双手，连个名字都天杀的没法写的双手。他想知道Stark是都感觉到了这种痛苦——这种侵蚀血管、渗透毒素，缓缓杀死他的痛苦，将他整个生命都变成地狱的痛苦。

Tony能发觉自己的灵魂伴侣在慢慢死去直至消失吗？Stephen希望答案是肯定的，但又不希望是那样的。Stark自己都已经遭受了够多痛苦了；这也是为何Stephen不希望Tony再多感受到他的那份痛苦。然而Stephen无法控制，只因命运决定了一切。

Stephen没有阅读那篇报道，但看到了Tony穿着昂贵的黑色西装站在台上的照片，带着满意的假笑。照片中看不出痛苦，但Stephen无论如何都知道，因为他曾经常感受到来自Stark痛苦的回声。

Stephen浏览着关于最新治疗方法的信息，心里想的仍然是他的灵魂伴侣和他们之间的联系。他叹了口气，将脸埋入手中。他已厌烦了寻找，他已厌弃了思考、他已厌倦了这贯穿身体的，痛。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者的话：非常感谢大家的评论和赞赏！这对我而言意味着全部，你们喜欢这个故事，担心着这两个固执的傻瓜，就和我一样。我爱你们，伙计们！

  
  


\------

距离事故发生过去了三周。

Stephen几乎无法入睡。他很难找到一个舒适的姿势，好让他的手不那么刺疼、让他的肋骨不那么钝痛。通常Stephen几乎不睡。他将手伸入伸展训练器，练习，直到他的骨头火辣辣地痛起来，而疲乏并不会让他趴到床上。

他瘫在床上，望着天花板上的阴影，害怕不小心动一动哪怕只是一根手指都会立刻打开一个炽热的伤口。他濒临哭泣的边缘，没法入睡，只是紧紧闭上眼睛，平衡着睡眠与现实之间的细线，恐惧着痛苦，却无论如何都会痛苦。

Strange沉沉叹气，咬紧牙关忍受着，直到感觉有人温柔地触碰他的手。这触碰温柔而和煦，让人几乎难以察觉，且让人意想不到。Stephen因而屏住了呼吸：随着这触摸，他的手指几乎停止了颤动，仿佛什么温暖的事物正加诸于他疼痛的骨头上边。

Stephen没有睁眼，害怕如果他那么做了这治愈的感觉就会稍纵即逝。所以他专注于此，紧紧攥住。他知道联结的那端是他的灵魂伴侣。Tony对于Stephen的痛苦有些疲乏了——因此他试图做点什么，通过某些方式来触碰他们的联结。任何东西无法与这种感觉相提并论；Stephen感觉Stark的手包覆着他的手，好像他真的就在他身边。这触碰的感觉吞噬掉了他的苦痛，令Stephen只想着他的灵魂伴侣，那个以心灵接触他的人。

“Stark。”Stephen低声轻语，乞求Tony不要放开他，继续抓住他。而作为回应他听到了对方疲惫的声音，“你能放弃对你的手做这些该死的练习，哪怕就几天吗？真的疼死了。”

Stephen想要用一个假笑来回应，但他提醒自己不该和Tony进行任何形式的对话。毕竟他们的联系不是那样的——不是像一个该死的手机。他不确定自己是不是想到了这个表述。

Stephen并不想摆脱这种温暖和安全的感觉。那是他的灵魂伴侣传递给他的。他不想回到痛苦和双手的颤抖中去。

他很快就睡着了。第二天一早，他有些意外地觉得自己好了些，起码头痛不再折磨他了。但是有些别的东西让他感到不安。他得知Jonathan Pangborn，一个原本从胸部以下都瘫痪了的病人，恢复到了可以行走。

 

  
加德满都缤纷而温暖，虽然Stephen对它的第一印象颇具两面性。期初这个城市似乎扬尘而肮脏，然而在一个小时的穿越游荡之后，这个城市饱含着风沙与香料的况味，混杂着阳光灼烧面料和某种即新奇又古老的味道，让它仿佛堙埋于历史之中。

这城市生机盎然——不同于纽约的那种。Stephen之前也曾前来旅行，但从未走在这样一条路上——人们在此铺着毯子，出售各类手工制作的护身符。

Stephen坐上一辆闷热逼仄的公交从机场出发，乘着它穿过主街道并四处张望。他花了大概半个小时，沿着从泰米尔（Tamel）通向杜巴广场（Durbar Square）主街走着。那儿遍布寺庙、佛塔和精致雕像。他想行人打听卡玛泰基的所在未果，直到他遇到一个看起来像是个僧侣的男人——对方以一种他并不熟悉的语言为他指明了要去的下一站。

Stephen在城市里逡巡游荡，行经不同寻常的寺庙，但并未找到他想要的。他绕过广场的中心佛塔，颤抖的双手拂过转经筒表面。佛塔被数十座庙宇和修道院围绕，Stephen遍历问询但一无所获。当下，Stephen孤身一人在这异国中心，感到疲惫与迷茫，但仍饱含希望。

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：一如既往的，即使是伤痕累累的奇奇，也不想自己给Tony增加负担；即使是承受了无数来自Tony的痛苦，也不想让Tony因他而痛苦。我还能说什么呢……我真的就希望他们赶紧，赶紧，赶紧在一起啊啊啊啊）！（然而没有的，作者还是没有写，我感觉老母亲已经操碎了心）  
> 有时候我真不知道这两个人谁更能忍——他们在某些方面真是太像了。Stephen绝对是个温柔的人，哪怕他在作为医生的时候有些自负刻薄。Tony冰冷的装甲下绝对是一颗温柔的心，他温柔地握住Stephen的手，让他知道他们都不是孤身一人。希望在Tony需要的时候，Stephen总是会在那里；而对于Stephen，那也一样。


	17. Tony

****  
  


今次的会议似乎拖得很长但Tony头一回不想干涉。他什么都不想做：脑海中是他不想摆脱的苦涩混杂着悔恨。他想起了丧命于索科维亚的Charlie Spencer；他想起了Pepper——她将他们彼此间的交流限制到了一个不同寻常的最低限度；他想起了自己的灵魂伴侣——那来自对方的痛苦还在折磨着他，但已经没那么难受了。

Tony想不到任何方法来使一切变得易于接受、有所帮助。什么都没有，除了这该死的协议，或许在某种程度上能够使他们的伤口痊愈；或许能够使Pepper接受然后回到他身边；或许能够使不再有谁的孩子丧命于不可预见的战斗中；又或许，能够使他的灵魂伴侣不再用承受因战斗带来的，来自Stark的诸多痛苦。或许这决定多少能帮忙将他们分崩离析的组织维系下去。索科维亚发生的一切依然在困扰着每个复仇者，而上周在Lagos发生的事情仿佛成了压垮他们的最后一根稻草。

Tony从座位上抬头远远望着Wanda。她的神情看起来憔悴而破碎，尽管她用竖起的猩红屏障令这看起来并不那么一目了然，Tony还是看了出来——因为他几乎每天都能在镜中见到同样的神情。他为这姑娘感到难过。与他人不同，他太懂肩头背负罪恶感的滋味。

国务卿离开了复联总部，与此同时Stark对于会发生的事情已经了然；接二连三的暴怒与愤慨爆发了。

Tony解释了为何签署协议对于他们而言更为便捷。他谈到Charlie Spencer的事情，因微微头痛而单手扶额。他想说服自己说这是来自灵魂伴侣的痛苦，但他知道那仅仅是他自己的而已。

在Steve隐藏起他因知晓好友死讯而引发的暴风般的情绪，匆匆离开大楼之后，Stark终于有了一丝别的感觉。仿佛有人将他推挤出胸腔，将空气从肺部抽离——但那并不疼而是某种未曾经历的新感觉。那仿佛是些不可思议、超乎想象的东西，Tony希望别是他的灵魂伴侣在经历些别的什么麻烦。他希望这感觉温良无害——虽然对他俩而言最近这种无害几乎不存在。

Tony没有感应到别的而方才的感觉也倏忽即逝，但此刻他依然想知道他的灵魂伴侣是否一切都好。他想让Friday去弄个明白，但他甚至没发一词因为Phodey在门口堵到了他。对方拍拍Stark的肩，询问着他的健康状况。Tony看着实在不怎么好但坚持说一切都好。他说道自己的灵魂伴侣已经出院了。

“Tony我都明白，”Rhodes叹气道，“这个协议。Pepper离开了你。甚至你的灵魂伴侣出了事……或许你该休个假？”

“我会的，前提是大家都签了协议。”他点头，拍拍Rhodes搭在肩膀上的手作为回应，然后迅速离开以防再次被好友拦下。

“希望你的处境能比我在这儿的好些。”Stark叹息道，指尖抚过卷曲的SS印记。 


	18. Tony

****  


Tony对一切相当了然。他相当了解Steve但很难接受他的决定与行为。是的，他在保护他最在乎的人，那个人的名字就嵌刻在他手腕上。但现在他的行为显然还是越界了。Barnes依然是个国际通缉犯，Steve除了考虑自己也应当考虑一下这决定会给复仇者们带来的影响。Tony试图让他相信这是错误的——但事实证明这比想象的要难。 **  
**

他们来到柏林，坐在一个透明房间里。透过玻璃，荷枪实弹的人能从各个角落观察他们，这让Tony感觉神经紧绷压力巨大。如果知道结果，Steve会做些该死的什么？但Rogers沉默着，忽略了Tony，视线快速游移避开了Stark。

他们的对话不太顺利；平衡维持在一线间。无论Steve如何回避话题，Stark都会短短几句将话题纠正回到点上来。他苦苦尝试着努力做好一切。

他们看着特遣小队关押着冬兵James Barnes的牢笼。Tony意识到这是最后的机会了，他试图说服Steve理智行事——但他知道这徒劳无益。Steve Rogers的手腕上嵌刻着他最好的朋友的名字缩写，而Tony明白这有何意味。

他看着印在Steve皮肤上整洁的字母，意识到无论他说什么Steve都会听见，但不会听从。Tony并不怪他，内心某处知道他总归是没法怪他。灵魂伴侣是生命中最重要的人。而且，也许，当Tony碰到自己的灵魂伴侣也像Steve遇到Bucky那样的情况时，他应当也会为之倾己所能。但不是用Steve的方式。不会置周围他人不顾。

站在Steve顽固的立场之上，他或许别无选择。Tony明白一切是如何四分五裂，分崩离析。


	19. Stephen

****  
  


****  
  


Stephen Strange徒劳地以为只要距离Tony如此之远就能够稍稍使他们之间的联结变得迟缓些。然而仿佛有什么东西在将他们拉得更近，这感觉甚至更为紧密、更为敏感了。

在卡玛泰姬Stephen没关注新闻动向，但当身体传来疼痛之时他就知道事情有些不对。彼时他们正在庭院中训练，Stephen因突发的疼痛向后倒去装上了在他后方的人；而古一则用一种深表理解和某种宽容的眼神看着他。被他撞到的人扶住Stephen的肩膀，带着口音询问他是否还好。但Strange也不知道自己到底算不算得上一切都好。

他的注意力因此而分散；无论他如何努力尝试重新画出一个传送门，最后一点金色火花依然消失并不再出现。这让Stephen有些恼火，当古一建议他寻找自己和联结之间的平衡并且服从联结之时，这甚至激怒了他。当他被剧痛和刺疼如电流般打击，当他的联结是维系于另一个连呼吸都伴随着痛苦的人的时候，他该如何接受这联结呢？Stephen叹口气阻断了自己的思绪，意识到自己有些过分了。事实上，他本人，刚刚才用自己的痛苦折磨了Stark一个月呢。

他点点头，随即便被抛到了极寒的山巅之上。Stephen知道这训练是残酷的；他知道有时候这也是达成目的的唯一途径，但所有努力画出传送门的尝试依然以失败告终，因为他能想到的只有霜寒冰冻而已。寒冷使行动受阻，Strange无论如何努力都无法集中精神。他的双手不仅因神经受损的伤而颤栗，更因开始冻伤而颤抖；他的腿已经几乎感受不到鞋子的存在，仿佛自己是赤足行走在珠穆朗玛峰冰冷的山坡之上。

Stephen投身造出传送门的最后尝试之中，但尝试依然均以他的咒骂告终。或许这就是他感受到有些东西在变化的时刻：仿佛有新的感觉如浪潮般滚滚而来。当他再次尝试画出传送阵，从经脉当中，一阵温暖蕴于血液，缓缓流淌。这温暖令人如此愉悦、如此有求必应——这温暖除却灵魂伴侣，无他人可给予。

Stephen在脑中描摹卡玛泰姬的景象，又试了一次创建传送法阵。门没有出现（因为他想到了Stark），但出现了些暗淡的小火花。现在那温暖似乎有些阻碍他了——因为Stephen只想着这温暖，只想去触碰它。

Stephen缓缓吐纳呼吸，闭上了眼睛，将自己沉浸其中。他想到古一的教诲，想到那些他必得遵从的现实，然后他听到来自于灵魂伴侣联结那头的Stark的声音，语句简短，震颤着传递而来：

“你是要变成冰棍了吗，灵伴？”

感觉如此强烈，Stephen几乎喘不过气来也几乎同时松了一口气。他意识到这不是该死的想象，而是一种饱含着强烈的欲望与痛苦的脑海中的回响。或许，他们之间的联结愈紧密，所感受到的苦难和疼痛就愈强烈，他们也愈容易聆听到对方的声音。那不能称之为对话；Stephen甚至不确定Stark是否知道自己听到了。但那陡然变得仿佛不可或缺：对于遭受的一切艰难困苦，这是无上奖赏。

第三次Stephen成功画出了一个传送法阵，一个显然是通往寺庙而不是别的什么地方的法阵。Stephen径直跌倒在卡玛泰姬的石板地面上，感觉自己因寒冷而窒息，体内骨骼寒战。但最后，他很高兴自己还是搞定了。

现在，当Stephen想到Stark之时，这种感觉愈发清晰强烈。他感到Tony紧张到了极点，如同一条裸线，仿佛一旦有人碰他他就准备出击。Strange无从得知他的灵魂伴侣怎么了，也对如何帮助他感到无从下手。

一切似乎都积垢蒙尘，湮埋于砾；Stephen想让要铲平消弭那感觉，想让那肋骨之下的哀号停止——别再、伤害、Tony的伤口了。

他想起Stark是如何握住他的双手来平复他的伤痛的；难道说他们不应当忽略那感觉吗？难道说他们不需要保持彼此的距离吗？而此刻，他们被吸引回到了那只有灵魂伴侣方能给予的温暖之中。

 

Stephen从新闻报道中了解到美国队长现在成了罪犯；瓦坎达的国王在维也纳丧命；复仇者们现在对社会构成了威胁而政府在敦促其签署一项限制其行动自由的条款。

Stephen没读多少就已经了解他应当为新闻所说的事情和接下来可能发生的事情做好准备。他迅速地汲取着关于法术的知识，他希望下次疼痛突然袭来之时能更轻易地受住；或至少现下他能更轻易地找到他与Stark的、他们的联结了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：今天是激情更新！因为作者终于也更新啦！并且有喜人进展（虽然我还没有po出来但是我真的很激动所以决定赶紧跟上，应该很快就跟作者同步了）。  
> 本节的前半部分基本是尊重剧情的过渡了。Tony要应付各种令他焦头烂额的事情，而他满心希望对方能比自己过得好些（老母亲心中响起了只要你过得比我好……过得比起好……）。Stephen的卡玛泰姬学艺之旅完全展开了！灵魂伴侣的联结完全不受距离影响甚至更紧密了。珠穆朗玛的寒冷考验中，Stephen是体会到了点不一样的东西。我一直以为Stephen是会比较多关怀Tony的，万万没想到Tony送温暖也是这么及时。而Stephen现在感受到Tony的痛苦的反应基本就是：别让他痛了，不是因为我会痛，就是不想让他痛了……好的，老母亲继续等着你们体谅对方啊……请多给予对方一点温暖哈！坚持就是胜利！


	20. Tony

****  
  


一切都在土崩瓦解，而Tony认为自己难辞其咎。他无法阻止复仇者分裂，无法保护他们，甚至对此束手无策。他穿着西装三件套，坐在椅子上，用冰块敷着自己的淤青泛起的眼圈。Steve Rogers彻底搞砸了一切。

“你还好么？”Romanoff发问道，而Tony下意识就吐出了编排好的话——他意识到，或许，Nat并不是真的在关心他的健康。

“一直很好。”

他苦涩的声音和表情足够说明一切，于是Natasha拍了拍他的肩。她保证他们能找到Steve，令一切修复如初；然而Tony并不想要如此。他已然厌倦了这些。他知道这只会导致他们继续分裂溃散——因为Steve绝不会让步。但他还是没有说出他心中所想。他会牢牢抓住Ross给他们的最后机会。比起这一切，他甚至更乐意去体会那来自灵魂伴侣的、贯穿了所有血脉的彻骨寒冷。

“他们是彼此的灵魂伴侣，你知道吗？”Tony不知道他为何开口问她这个；也不知道自己为何会和Nat在此展开对话。但那些话就这样说出去了。

“什么？”Romanoff回眸看他，眉头略扬，然后立即就明白了他说的是什么。“Steve和Buck？你是说他们吗？”

Tony微微点头，微微看着自己手腕上的印记。

不知何故他就是觉得感受不到手上的疼痛有些不同寻常。是的，它还在那儿，却几乎渺不可察。这对Tony而言远远不够：他想要紧紧攥住这种联系，就像彼时他感觉到手腕上难以言说的地狱般的痛楚，并在精神中触到了另一个人的双手那样，他乞求着这联系——如此他的灵魂伴侣或许能在痛苦中感到好受些。Tony甚至听到了他呼喊自己的名字，沿着他们绷紧的联结震颤着传递而来。似乎他的灵魂伴侣已经知道了他是谁。

他们的联结并不像Barns给Steve的那样牢固，但那确实存在；他现在业已确认了联结的存在，却依旧无法理解怎样才能为了一个人背弃一切。

“Steve在我们发现九头蛇已经渗透了神盾局那会儿告诉了我这个。”Natasha的声音将他从一片混沌的思绪中扯了回来。Tony有些惊愕，Nat举目四顾问道，“你呢？”

“那又不难发现，他甚至都没藏起他的印记。”Stark耸耸肩，将冰块从脸上取下，微微皱眉道。

“我是说，你找到你的灵魂伴侣了吗？”

Tony不想告诉他自己还没有足够的勇气来克服这个点，因为他从未像现在这样靠近。Friday帮他追踪了可能拥有他名字缩写的全部四个潜在目标；他自己尚未准备好去了解更多，但。他的自控力也差不多在失控边缘了。他以不置可否的点头与沉默作为回应，这显然是在暗示他想结束这次交谈；Natasha点头会意，留他一人兀自沉思。


	21. Tony

****  
  


整个皇后区之旅Tony都沉浸在自己的思绪中，但在他抵达目的地时他立刻就分心了。Peter Parker就像一阵发出连珠炮的小旋风，无疑令人印象深刻。Tony真心不想把他扯进复仇者的纷争中来，但无济于事。他向小伙子解释了十几遍到底想让他怎样做。他反复告诉Peter，不需要选择近战，因为如果这孩子出了任何事，Tony会不可遏制地陷入自责当中。

Happy对于和一个喋喋不休的乘客待在一块儿表示不怎么愉快。他从牙缝里挤出几句牢骚，但还是容忍了Peter提出的每一个问题、发出的每一句赞叹。而Tony似乎对此充耳不闻；他只是不由自主地看着Parker的手，就像他每初识一个人就会打量他们的手腕一般，他思考着这孩子的灵魂伴侣会是哪位。或许会是个睿智的姑娘，名字中带着拖着长尾巴的字母S；或许会是个他永远无法见到的姑娘。或许他甚至不会有机会知晓她的全名，然后就那么简单地活下去，好奇地想着如果灵魂伴侣比任何别人都更为亲密，更为靠近，而那会是怎样。

Tony有这样的机会。Tony有所有的线索，不仅能找出那名字，还能找到那个人，但他什么都没做。他看着Peter的手腕，明白自己有这样的想法意味着他离自己的灵魂伴侣又近了一步。不要再逃开了，不要再像他以往一贯所做的那样了，因为，他就像被一块磁铁牢牢地吸引了。


	22. Stephen

****  
  


Stephen Strange深吸一口气，将手倚靠在墙上，却依旧无法站起来。他在圣所走廊的木地板上席地而坐，遮住双眼，期望能挡住一波突然袭击。他已经感受到了来自Tony的某些类似感觉，但现在这种不安混乱的情感愈发醒目，也愈发强烈了。

那仿佛有一股强酸从体内灼烧起来，仿佛所有那些曾经已经愈合的伤口此刻都重新从伤痕的缝隙中崩裂了。Stephen无法抑制地为Stark感到哀恸，因为他能感受到那伤口撕裂得多么长，那怒火是如何在血管中熊熊燃烧。强烈到失控的欲望涌向Stark所在之处，而不是仅仅坐在这儿，在卡玛泰姬的地板上。Stephen想要试着做些什么，因为那感觉猛地令他感到惊惧，令他浑身充斥着绝望，任何事物都无法将其掩盖。

Stephen知道这会带来可怕的后果，但他对此无能为力。无论他在脑海中怎样持续反复地让Stark冷静下来，Tony都似乎无动于衷。然而，他理应听到了，此刻他们的联结如此紧绷，如此强烈地震颤着，而或许，Tony会听到这回声。

接着疼痛便加诸于这一切感受之上，而Stephen已经准备好痛苦呼号出声。他闭上眼睛，感受着Stark挥出的每一拳，他落空的每一击。没有一处不在发出剧痛，而Tony心中的一切都被狠狠撕裂了。

“Strange。”Stephen没有听到Mordo的声音，也没有注意到他的出现直到Karl将他扶起来。“出什么事了？又是Stark吗？”

他没有回答对方的问题，也没有问Karl是怎么知道他的灵魂伴侣的。相反的，Strange只是在感受到另一阵袭来的痛苦时更加用力地抓住了对方的肩膀。他思考着Tony此刻身上究竟发生了什么事：是否又有人袭击了某个城市，而复仇者们是否正在与敌人激烈交战？Stephen沉浸在猜测当中，没有注意到Mordo是如何将自己引出长廊，带到圣殿北边的修炼大厅的。

“如果那么难以忍受，就把他阻隔在外。”他建议道，“你可以设置一个屏障，如果你觉得你无法控制这联结。”

Stephen充耳不闻。他不愿将自己与Tony相分离隔绝；他不能留下Tony一个人，在此时此刻濒临崩溃边缘。他想要至少能以这样的方式陪着他，同他在一起，哪怕只能如幽灵般秘而不宣，但他仍然想要，因为他明白如果此刻他将自己隔绝开来，就等同于背叛。而Stephen知道，这，决不允许发生。不是现在。不是和Tony断开。

“不，我不能。”Stephen呼气，将脊背靠在墙上。

除了站在那里等待一切结束，他没有更好的选择。然而没有什么能阻止一切：愤怒更加激荡，怨恨在以疯狂的速度生长，痛苦变得更加昭然。Stephen认为Stark应该是在殊死一搏，拼尽最后一口气直至他装甲的最后一块都碎裂，一阵剧烈的猛击像是要从肺部一直击穿他的胸膛，越过头顶，落在肋下。

Stephen感觉几乎是生生被劈成两半。他听到内心传来的声音都告诉他一切都很不好，他得做点什么。他伸出颤抖的双手举向前方。金色的火花闪闪发光，此时Mordo突然打断了Stephen，而他用力地甩腕，对方与其说是惊讶，不如说是生气地看着他。“你是失心疯了吗Stephen？”“我得见他。”Stephen再次举起了手，感受到了来自那人的碰触。“你不会懂的。”

“你的Stark会安然无恙的，”Mordo斩钉截铁地说，“他是刀口舔血的复仇者，如果形势所需他的队友也会帮他。”

Stephen抬头看着这个人，不知道要如何跟他解释现在一切都不同寻常，因为他感受到无助——没人会帮忙。Stark认为没有任何人会帮忙。因此，Stephen忽略了五感六识，试图画出一个传送阵来，直到他听到Antient One温柔的脚步和声音从身后传来。

“让他去吧，Mordo法师。让他试试。”言毕，Karl退下给Strange以彻底的自由，然而Stephen突然不知道该做些什么了。他望着自己颤抖的双手，上面戴着他的玄戒。他固执地驱使着思想。他是在做错误的事，吗？

他闭了一会眼，投身于Stark的思绪，想要找出能够将他引导向他身边的蛛丝马迹，能够为他指明方向，或者至少给出一点暗示。火花从指尖坠落，而Stephen 真的不明白为什么他无法创建一个传送法阵。他已经学会了如何使用传送阵，但现在，当他需要时，却依然只是获得了几朵零星花火。

“为什么？”

“或许你忘记了大部分的传送法阵是建往一个你熟悉的地方的，你可以记得那里，想象出那里的样子。”Ancient One用扇子在手里轻轻敲击，柔声叹息道，而Stephen以一种无比沮丧的神情看着她。“当然，也有那些，可以将你直接传送到某个人身边的法阵，但至少还是需要知道对方的大致方位。并且，当然了，你还需要更多时间才行。我很遗憾，但是这次你可能没法找到你的灵魂伴侣了Stephen。”

Stephen听闻此言只觉得悲痛苦涩。又一阵来自Tony Stark的痛苦浪潮缓缓席卷而来，他已不再被缠斗，也不再应对那些狂乱的扫射，而这一切战斗都结束于瞄准了他胸口的一记凿击。也许他装甲上的反应堆被击中了，Tony仍然活着，心脏仍在搏动，然而他内心的一切仿佛都业已撕裂蒙尘，Stephen从自己的舌尖上尝到了同样的滋味。

想要同对方靠近的渴望并未消散，Stephen感觉自己被扯向磁极的另一端，因为除了那些因打斗而造成的创伤、因骨骼碎裂而带来的疼痛之外，他还感受到了无法抗拒的思念和无穷无尽的寒意。

“我得帮他。他受伤了。”Strange艰难地挤出几句，抬头看向法师们。

“显然，还不到时候。”Ancient One有些悲伤地说，“很遗憾。”

Strange点点头，只能用双手捂住脸，乞求有人能够帮帮Tony。他乞求他灵魂伴侣的疼痛能够停下，因为他此刻唯一能做的就是不断地反复地感受着他们的联系，在他的腕上，那首字母所镌刻的地方，他是那么近，即便实际上他们相隔万里。

他彻夜都在向Stark低语着，告诉他还有人关心在乎他，告诉他他并不孤独。只有那么一次Stephen下意识地说出了自己需要Tony，不想失去他。他并未意识到自己是怎样吐出了那些音节和字眼，然而Stark似乎被一股全新的光与热的浪潮所击中，那被深深地注入了心底，被作为无比重要的事情所铭记。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：加班狗摸鱼中本来以为今天没法更新了结果我这个小睿智居然存了草稿唯一缺点就是这稿没有捉虫过所以欢迎捉虫。  
> 西伯利亚上线。这部分我真的爆哭！Stephen痛死也不愿意断开与Tony的联结因为在他心里断开如同背叛（所以这是默认自己坚定站在Tony一边了对吧）。知道Tony受伤，他想去找他，虽然失败了，但是这算是迈出了非常大的一步。接着就是在心中呼唤爱啊！心疼死我铁那种觉得被抛弃、不被需要的感觉了，伤心绝望不足以形容，而此刻有奇奇反复对他说着需要他、不能失去他，对他而言应该是无比重要的力量了。  
> 要是说有什么让我担心地话，Mordo提到了他们可以把联系隔绝在外，所以，不知道我们心软心善的Stephen会不会在多玛姆到来的时候为了不让对方痛苦而选择将Tony隔开而Tony却因此以为Stephen死了呢（不负责任猜测）。揪心。  
> 希望你们看得愉快。你们和我一样期待。鞠躬。


	23. Tony

  
他仿佛无法再感受到任何东西就像是所有的神经末梢都业已擦除。

Tony Stark只感到彻底的空虚与失落，内心因遭受背信弃义与谎言相瞒而陷落。Tony并不是真的想责怪Steve，但他在西伯利亚录像带中听到了母亲的声音，而那将他最后的理智撕毁殆尽。他本想原谅Steve，他本想让一切回到最初的样子，但他的心已经死透了。

Tony将一切都埋藏在面具后面，藏匿在眼镜后面，隐藏在虚假的笑容后面，而每到夜晚他就沉浸在联结之中，这联结仍然仿佛与生俱来，已经不再令人受伤，只是因强烈的延伸而刺痛。当Tony将Parker带回皇后区的时候，他试着尽量不去想这件事。除了对那些接二连三的问题、热切钦佩的反应予以懒散的回答之外，他还能怎样呢？

Tony曾经习惯的那种工作方式似乎在逐渐回归，除却复仇者大厦已经人去楼空之外。Tony去那儿的次数也比他自己想象的还少。他坐在工作间里，为Peter Parker设计了一套新装甲。他用工作来让自己分心。他试着不去想Steve，他试着不去想如今再也无人留下。Thor和Bruce至今仍杳无音信，Rogers、Wilson和Wanda都在躲避政府，连Natasha也不在了，她同他们一道离开了。复仇者们像纸牌屋一样分崩离析，而Tony对阻止这一切无能为力。

事实上，Tony并不觉得自己失去了一切。Pepper和Happy还在他身边，Peter也不离不弃并且渴望参加战斗，而令Stark觉得值得感谢上帝的是那孩子还是明智地执行了要求没有去找麻烦，但除此之外的一切都已经销声匿迹。再没有复仇者了，只有Vision还在大楼里。Tony已经准备好满怀信心地表示一切都没有变好，但也没有变得更糟，如果生活给他一线喘/息的机会，那么他就能喘口气过来。

而或许Tony能更冷静地对待这一切，但是当他感觉到第一下重击和渗入穿透他四肢百骸的疼痛时，他心脏的最后一点仿佛都被撕裂了。接二连三的重击袭来，让他不由怀疑他的灵魂伴侣不只是参与了一场简单的争吵那么简单，而一些更为恶劣的情况在第一次疼痛袭来之后开始变得愈发深重。

托尼此刻不在大厦里，也不在Stark工业的办公室里，他正开车驶在曼哈顿的主路上，而当第二波疼痛突然激烈地席卷而来之时，他将车停到路边匆忙地走了出来。他靠在敞开的车门上，深深地吸了一口气来试图摆脱这痛苦的侵袭纠缠，但事实证明这相当困难。

托尼因窒息而倒在瓦砾路上。仿佛有浓黑如强酸灼伤的伤口从左肺扩散开来，燃炙和推搡着尖锐的玻璃碎片刺入皮肤。

疼痛暂时消减了一会儿；这让Tony抓住了喘气的机会，然后用指尖触摸了他的腕表。

“Friday，我灵魂伴侣的可能人选现在如何了？没有人现在正在死掉吧？”

“Boss，我得说信息库更新的速度可没有你感受到疼痛的速度快。”AI有些责备地说。“目前还没有人在寻求救援服务。”

“有变化的话让我知道。”

Tony没有与她争论，但仍然痛得咬牙切齿。他的灵魂伴侣是怎么活下来的？

Stark调整了呼吸，回头看了看，思索了一会儿是否应该现在就继续开车回家，因为这会儿可能随时会有新的疼痛爆发。Tony决定再等一会儿，他坐在驾驶座上用颤抖的手指揉着膝盖；在许多类似的时刻，当他们的联系如此紧密的时刻，这都如此明显——Tony依旧能够感觉到自己的手颤抖着就像它们无法愈合，无法摆脱战栗。Tony为他的灵魂伴侣感到同情，他知道失去对自己手指的绝对控制是多么可怕，因为一个小小的颤动就能毁掉哪怕是最简单的工作。

下一波疼痛袭来的时候Stark正将Friday再次呼叫出来。这种感觉就像一种长期持续的存在，在呼吸下横冲直撞但没有剧痛，只是他现在感觉到这种疼痛十分特别，让人几乎要因此而窒息。然后有那么一会儿，仿佛一切都停止、消失、被抹去了，就像是从未在那里一般。仿佛心脏暂停了片刻而Tony气喘吁吁地无法相信到底发生了什么，直至他觉出胸口有一股特别的能量出现。是除颤器的放电。在感觉到他的灵魂伴侣的心又开始跳动之时Stark几乎站了起来。而感觉到除颤器的新一轮放电之时他的胸部又受到了重击，Tony开始觉得要吐出来了。

“Friday，报告，现在！他尖角出声半是快要窒息。“他们中应该有人现在就在医院……找出是谁。判断出什么了？”

“没有发现新的记录，Boss。”AI平静地回答。“最有可能的……”

“操他的，找到是谁！”Stark干巴巴地说着将额头靠在方向盘上。“那次事故有四个吻合对象，对吧？哪个受害者姓名首字母缩写是SS？”

“Stephen Vincent Strange，前纽约中央医院神经外科医生。地址……”

“我要先去医院，我打赌他就在那儿，”Stark说，但没有启动引擎，他还在努力调整自己的呼吸，让偏头痛缓解下来。“我差不多找到你了，你听到了吗？”


	24. Tony

****  
  


Tony脑海中一片混乱，就好像所有的感情与思维都杂糅在了一起。

Stephen Strange。该死的SS，之前几个月用痛苦折磨了Tony而在此之前几乎没有任何迹象表明过他的存在。他该死的灵魂伴侣，Tony搜寻着，几乎要崩溃，因为他的胸中突然感到一阵空虚就像是他几乎要失去灵魂伴侣一般，而这是Stark现在最不想要的。

Stephen Strange医生。Tony随意地浏览着全息图像，上面显示了他灵魂伴侣的照片和个人信息，让自己尽量不要在路上分心。

Friday读着关于Strange在外科手术中取得成就的文章报道，关于那些他在神经外科领域的声名鹊起以及他的意外事故的事情。一张附有X光片的医疗卡，一份病历和康复建议，Tony以一种理解和明了的态度看着这些。

“有一件事，Boss，”Friday以怀疑的语调说道，让Tony有点后悔给她设置了这样的功能。“银行账户中的声明显示Strange先生三个多月前去了尼泊尔的加德满都，但他的信用卡不再有透支记录，也没有出现在从尼泊尔到美国的任何一架飞机的乘客登机记录中。我怀疑Strange先生是否会在纽约的一家医院，Boss。”

Tony没有回答，但对她的话并非无动于衷。也许Stephen正在该死的某个别的国家寻找新的方法来治疗自己的手。也许他不在医院，Tony觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋，以为找到对方会很容易。但Tony内心的某些东西——那些在他手腕上留下痕迹的东西让他走进了这家医院。Tony不知道怎么回事，但他肯定Strange就在这家医院。

Stark走进大门，医院很安静，与他想象中觉得自己会看到的几乎完全不同。登记处的护士接听着电话并在文件卡之间快速搜寻，找着对方要求的病历并立即找到了。托尼看了她有大概一分钟那么久然后她终于与某人结束了通话，挂断电话并将注意力转向他。他对她微笑（用他的那种笑），侧身靠在柜台上随意地问道：

“你能告诉我在哪里可以找到Stephen Strange医生吗？”

护士惊讶地看着他，微微皱起眉头，清了清嗓子：

“对不起，但是Strange医生不再在此工作......”

“我了解，但我真的需要见他。”

他以一种恳求的姿态交叠抱着双手，但仍然没有得到她的回答。他没有责怪护士，因为她可能只是不知道Stephen在哪里。又或者，也许，她们的工作要求里不包括传播员工的相关信息，哪怕是前员工的信息。

“我很遗憾但是我没法帮你，他不在医院。”她脸上的表情很是抱歉，但当Stark一离开她的桌子她便立刻卸掉了这个面具。

现在，Tony向出口走着，觉得这一切都徒劳无功，因为他甚至不知道当找到他的灵魂伴侣时他要对对方说些什么。他能告诉他什么？请他不要再去死了吗？或是别的什么？要为因自己而让Stephen遭受的一切痛苦道歉吗？托尼不知道。他回忆起Bruce的话，他想要见到他的灵魂伴侣，哪怕只是为了体会一番有那么一个人绝对属于你的那感觉。也许正是这种感觉、这种欲望才令他们命运的牵绊牢牢收紧，将他们吸引到彼此身边。

在通往出口的转角处Tony几乎撞倒了从医院储藏室里出来的女子。她穿着制服，身上沾染了别人的血迹，毫无疑问是这家医院的医生之一。当她抬头看向Tony时他朝她微笑了一下。

“很抱歉，我......”她喃喃道，瞥了一眼储藏室，仍然抓着Tony的领子好像没有注意到任何东西，直到她终于回过神来。“Tony Stark？你在我们医院做什么？在这看到你就跟中大奖的概率差不多。”

她似乎并不那么困惑，很快站好了尽管仍然有点惊讶：无论Stark曾经在任何一项任务中受过多少伤，他都从未出现在医院里，仿佛无视了医院的存在。

“我在找一个人，”Tony开口道，揉了揉手腕，“Stephen Strange，我听说他可能在这里。”

听他提到这个名字，Christine Palmer皱了皱眉（她的名字就印在制服上挂着的名牌上）。她的脸色变了，变得更加沮丧，被一种轻微焦虑所萦绕的表情所取代。她再次回头看了看储藏室——那里的货架上摆满了各种操作和检查仪器设备，感到呼吸困难。

“我很抱歉，Stark先生，但我无法帮到你，”她终于说。“Stephen四个多月没有和我联系了。对不起。”

Tony并不相信。他看着她，觉得也许有必要寻找一种略有不同的策略。他不确定自己应该说些什么，通常这些问题对他而言很容易，但现在所有的情况都大相径庭，因为他并不确切知道自己想要找什么。

“Dr. Palmer，我真的需要知道他现在在哪里，”Tony坚定不移地说，当他听到广播正召唤Christine回去重症监护室。“这很重要。”

她走了，但在最后一刻停了下来，显然是要说些什么，而Stark认为这是一个不容错过的机会。他走得更近些准备听她说出一切，也许，如果情势所需，甚至可以给她看自己手腕上的印记。

“我很久没见过Stephen了。这是真的，但今天……今天他出现了，带着肺部的伤。我给他做了手术然后他匆匆消失了。我不知道你为什么要找Stephen，Stark先生，我真的希望不是因为他突然变成了一个国际罪犯，因为他与生俱来的自负这很有可能会发生，但……我只是希望他没事。”

Tony看着她，仿佛还没有准备好让她离开。他已经准备好反反复复一遍遍地听她讲着，如果她会就这样讲述关于他的灵魂伴侣的事。而听到她提及对方的伤口之后，Stark将所有线索集中在了一起，但是同时领悟到他可能已经在某些悲惨的时刻与Stephen擦肩而过这一事实几乎也让他感觉自己溃不成军。

“是的，我也希望如此，”Tony带着淡淡的笑回答她。“他没有说在哪儿能找到他吗？”

“他说了一些关于尼泊尔神庙的事情，他加入了某个神奇的教派，但是......这是最奇怪的部分，Stark先生，他在大约二十分钟前穿过开在储藏室里的一个传送门离开了，但是......该死的，我得走了，但是，求求你，如果他遇到了麻烦，帮帮他，好吗？”

Tony想要答应她但对方没有给他时间因为Christine已经离开了，让他独自困惑地站在那里。尼泊尔的寺庙？食品储藏室里的传送门？肺部严重受伤？

“到底见鬼的是出了什么事，我现在要怎样才能找到你？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：非常感谢你们阅读这篇文！我爱你们每一个的回复和表扬，感谢你们耐心等待更新！爱你们！  
> 译者笔记：西伯利亚就算这么结束了。Tony伤痕累累但总归是活下来了。心疼一万次。我差一点以为他们就要见面了，叹气。好不容易Tony终于克服了心理上那一关，迈出了那一步。终于想要见见对方，哪怕只是感受一下他在那里也好啊。看过电影的你们都应该知道现在到哪儿了吧，如果作者打定主意要按剧情走……emmmmm……现在是圣所遇袭的时刻了，所以，多玛姆很近了。别说多玛姆了，这下我真不敢想后面灭霸要怎么演了……捂住胸口。  
> 希望你们……和我一样急死了。鞠躬。


	25. Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：我度过了一段相当艰难的时期，真的没有机会来写这篇故事，但现在我有了一点点空，所以急着来更新让你们高兴一下。谢谢你们的期待与支持！

****  
  


太疯狂了。

Stephen确信倘若不是在过去的四个月中熟悉了魔法，他绝对会认为自己是疯了，甚至可能将其诊断为精神分裂的某个阶段。但这恰恰让Stephen意识到正在发生的事情，而他不愿参与其中。

他再一次向自己、向另外三名法师强调来卡玛泰姬是为了治愈自己的双手，而非为了同来自另一个维度的古老恶魔战斗，但他们似乎都对此充耳不闻。仿佛连他自己都听不到自己的声音，因为这句子实在空洞无力，恍若子虚乌有一般。他胸膛中疯狂奔腾着心跳，充斥着来自另一个人的，试图安抚他、令他平静的温暖。

 

一切似乎都处于加速前进的状态，Stephen不确定自己还能有机会休息。就在几小时前，他自己还躺在医院的重症监护室里；而现下就轮到了古一，情况甚是不容乐观。

Christine朝他翻了个白眼，但一个喘气的工夫便投入到了抢救之中。Stephen甚至都没空与她讲话，因为他的师父在眼前逝去，而一切都在他耳边陷入了无尽的喧嚣。仿佛有车轮滚滚碾过，Stephen不知道自己在做些什么，不知道此刻该做什么。他将自己的碎片拾起拼凑，但却几乎找不到一块合适的。

他为自己的思想所困顿，如同纠缠于一张粘稠的网上，而古一临终的话突然变得万事皆空，却也意味万千。

Stephen皱着眉，在医院的走廊里徘徊。失去了指导他、敦促他的人，令他感到迷惘，让他仿佛陷入了这个漩涡般的事件循环中，失去了自我。

看着Christine离开重症监护室，Stephen去找了她，因为他现在需要她。

“Tony Stark在找你。” Palmer的声音在医院侧楼的走廊重回荡，显得声音异常响亮。她的话让Stephen内心某处坠落破碎了，与对古一离去带来的悲伤融为了一体。

 “什么？”这个问题显得干瘪不已，像是从古老思绪的回音中集聚而来。Tony Stark在找他。什么？

Stephen希望Christine说些别的，但她重复了相同的词汇，每一句都是他不想听到的。Tony Stark， **在这里，** 找他。

Stephen叹了口气。Tony Stark不在他的计划之中；他只是偏离了局势，迷失了思绪。此刻他该对此作何反应？呼吸，还是怎的？

Stephen一脸愁绪，望着Christine，不知道自己要问些什么。意识到Tony距离他如此接近的事实让他愣住了。他不只是来那么一趟而已。他知道的。

“他说原因了么？”

“好吧，我猜你可能变成了跨国罪犯，他也没反驳，所以……”Christine无力地笑笑，轻轻用手握了握Strange的手，“别告诉我复仇者联盟邀请你去参加他们的小团体啊。”

“啊，据我所知，没有邀请加入。”他回以一笑，感受到了自己在卡玛泰姬想念的那种熟悉的愉快的感觉。他也想念Christine Palmer了。“他……好吗？”

Stephen不知道是什么让自己问出这个的，因为事实上，他不该对此感兴趣，但他就那么问了出来，然后就欣赏到了对方惊讶的表情。了解Tony Stark看起来如何、感觉怎么样，并不怎么重要；这种了解对任何事情都无济于事，但Stephen就是突然想知道，以至于不由自主，无能为力。

“和平常一样，我猜，”Christine耸耸肩，“带着让人难以抗拒的黑眼圈和若有所思地微笑。他的手好像有点不对劲。没有检查过，很难讲，但显然手腕让他挺担心的。”

Stephen皱眉，微微惊讶地盯着自己的手——他知道Palmer说的是什么。他能感受到的。

“左手腕脱臼。”他轻声说，但Christine总归能听得见的。 “在某场战斗之后，可能已经出现了这种关节错位。也许是在机场和那些人打了一架之后。”

“什么？你怎么知道？”

“印记。Christine，”他朝她伸出手，仿佛在看一个孩子一般看着他，就像是对方没答上来某个简单的谜语一般令他失望。“他是我的灵魂伴侣。我以为你早就知道了。”

Christine呻吟了一声，在他肩头用力推了一记。他惊讶地望向她，看到对方正朝自己递来同情的微笑。

“是啊，但是和某个复仇者联系在一起这一点，是让人最意料不到的。”她轻声吐出一句。

Stephen不予置评，但他完全明白她在说什么。他自己都不再去想这个了。他不再去想Tony自动传递给他的所有的痛苦；他此刻只是感觉着这番痛苦的存在。Stark在承受着一切，他在经历着一切，一次又一次、周而复始地持续着。Stephen仍然记得那时体内那蚀心的疼痛，想要陪在Tony身边的欲望那样疯狂，让他直想要开一扇传送门通向对方。

“是的，这一点你没说错，”Stephen点点头，轻轻地将手搁在Christine肩上，“这并不是什么令人愉快的特权。”


	26. Tony

Tony觉得自己需要的是休息，一场货真价实的休息，有热带气候，阳光充裕，而非工作室角落里坚硬的沙发。是的，他确乎需要一些比休息更为严肃的事情，只因他觉得自己快要神经衰弱了。Stephen Strange并没有那么容易找寻。就像对方突然停止使用信用卡、在两国之间销声匿迹一样，Tony不明白这如何能够做到。

想到Christine提及传送门的种种事情，Tony认为这可能并非无稽之谈，却也无济于事。这只会使事情复杂翻倍，因为Tony无法追踪传送门。

因此，他暂缓了搜索，并要求Friday倘若Stephen Strange的名字在某处出现便通知他。他本人则听着Happy汇报Peter Parker身上发生的事情。

说到这孩子，Tony哪怕不在现场都能够感觉到一切都每况愈下。Peter提到了一些威胁、外星武器，Tony以为他是在夸大其词。他没有多少时间来处理此事，至少此刻没有。

Tony出现在船上，出现在Peter面前，情绪糟得见鬼，他的左手腕因为Wanda在机场朝他扔了一辆汽车受了伤，之后在西伯利亚弄伤了韧带。此刻疼痛不已，虽然并非源源不断，然而相当强烈，每次都会提醒Tony他们之间已经发生的一切。

Tony粗暴地责备了Peter，有那么一会儿在自己身上看见了Howard的影子。这刺痛了他，但Tony知道自己所做的每一桩事情都正确无误。他知道Parker会吸取这一教训。至少Tony相信会的。

他收起Peter的套装，感觉到身上渐渐被疼痛填满。如今他都不难猜出这是谁的疼痛了，接着，他望着Peter和孩子手上的灵魂伴侣标记，自然而然地发问，甚至仿佛也在问自己，“经常疼吗？”

“几乎没疼过，”Peter一边说一边穿上了T恤，声音听上去有些吃惊，也仍然有些失望，“看来我会是在我们见面之后鼻子上挨上一拳的那个了。”

Tony望着这孩子，告诉他最终他会明白自己是谁。然后他留下了精疲力尽、困惑不解的Peter在那儿，知道自己不能多做其他的事情。Peter是个冲动的孩子，总是不明白自己做的每一个决定是如何危机四伏。

亦是因此，Tony Stark周围的一切分崩离析：身边发生了太多事情，以至于无法完全影响某些事情。

Tony坐在家中空荡的客厅，用手指摁着太阳穴，听见Pepper在走廊某处与客户预约。她看上去恍如一直掠食的鸟，从房间的一个角落飞向另一个角落。有那么一瞬Tony后悔把这里几乎一半的墙用玻璃铸成，导致要在此处隐藏情绪无机可乘。就像此刻，当Tony完全被来自感官的感觉所折磨撕裂时，他根本不想见到Pepper。

最终，Tony决定停下沉溺于悲伤的情感并且振作起来，就在那时他的头开始感到天旋地转。他勉强从桌子边撤开，但站不起来。Tony跪倒在地，终于感觉到了疼痛。他一生中最为深切的痛苦。痛，仿佛所有痛一瞬间雕刻成形，变幻莫测，吸收了成千数百的其他痛苦。在那恐怖的一分钟里，他似乎感觉自己被撕成了碎片，燃成了灰烬，被矛与针刺穿。

Tony几乎无暇呼吸，呼吸会使每一秒钟都变得愈发痛楚，他像是从内里被杀死了成千上万次。他被一场死亡叠加于另一场死亡之上所可能发生的事情所震慑，甚至无法思考，他只知道这所有一切到底来自于谁。

他再也听不见Pepper紧张害怕的声音，看不见她的轮廓剪影——黑暗遮蔽了他的视线，他就那么陷入其中，只尝到了舌尖上铁锈的滋味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：曾几何时我多么期待多小玛上线。  
> 如今我除了心疼这两个人什么都做不了。  
> 求求你们见个面，不要再痛了。


	27. Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：那么，最后回到我们的主线故事上来！我真心希望你们还喜欢这个故事，你们的反馈让我想写更多！

\------ 

在纽约圣所紧张的沉默之中，时钟秒针滴答作响，扰人心弦。Stephen想用手掌按住这个声音，以暂且掩盖住这滴答声，好让声响不要再刺激自己的神经。

Stephen望着自己颤抖的双手，终于意识到发生的诸事种种并非幻梦；如今他成了一个肩膀上披着魔浮斗篷的法师，而不是个外科医生。他看着手腕，上面覆裹着厚厚的布料，令他回想起昨夜。黑暗维度之后，感觉变得模棱两可，似乎就在那里，又好似并不存在，而Stephen难以一一回想起Dormammu给自己带来的每一次死亡。他真心希望Stark不会感觉到其中任何一种痛苦——那个被阻塞了的时间段，仿佛从宇宙中脱离——希望这种痛苦能够被阻止，甚至不要通过他们之间灵魂伴侣的羁绊传递去哪怕只是一丝一毫痛苦的回音。Stephen思忖着，明白自己无论如何都不想让Stark感受到自己的痛苦，哪怕只是微不足道的一星半点。

他叹了一口气，走进圣所深处，准备将架子上的东西整理一番，收拾玻璃碎片，将毁坏不堪的大厅恢复到原先的模样。他只是不经意地想起Tony，几乎没有去触碰，但仍旧在想，仍旧无法摆脱，每天都淹没在对对方的思念中。这不像吸引力抑或类似的东西，Stephen知道的，然而直至那疯狂挠心的感觉在肋骨之下发痒、叫嚣着挥之不去，他知道缺了点什么。他们之间的联系恍若消失，当一个月里都毫无事件发生，这种联系便不再那么紧密，只有从新闻报道中方能窥得灵魂伴侣身上发生了什么。Stephen只是听说Stark正在出售复仇者大楼，要搬到新的总部，他只能从中提取一些自己的灵魂伴侣生活的蛛丝马迹。

 

Stephen刻意忽略了内心深处压抑的感觉，巧妙地将自己的感情与生活束缚成结。他钻研着秘法，列出了一系列威胁，醉心于这项工作，几乎再没有因为胸口感觉到那种绞痛痉挛而窒息。而当迷惘的Thor在圣殿门口向他做了自我介绍、他的弟弟不停坠落，Stephen感觉事情仿佛在缓缓变化。Thor是复仇者的一员，这就像迈向Tony的小小一步。

与Thor的会面稀松平常；只是一点小小的形式，让两兄弟能更快地找到他们的父亲。但这比无所事事要好得多；这比失去与Stark的联系、感受不到血脉里流淌着Stark的痛苦而就那么死去要容易得多。

Stephen明白，懂得，也听Wong说过这种感觉很常见。内心深处的某处，深藏着灵魂伴侣需要彼此的通途。但Strange知道这另当别论。危险的、剧毒的环索在侵蚀着他的灵魂，让他渴望更加靠近Tony。

某天，Wong问了他们什么时候去吃三明治，以及Stephen对此种联系有何经历感受、为什么不采取行动去见自己的灵魂伴侣，但Strange不知道用何作答。他太固执，不肯承认自己不能无缘无故就先踏出一步。他不能就出现在Stark大门口，只是宣布他们彼此相连。当然了，他可以那么做，但这又有何裨益呢？

于是Stephen回答说他殊无兴趣。

“你知道Stark订婚了吗？这事无人不谈。”Wong仔细地看着Stephen，后者知道他想要做什么，但对此消息并未作出任何回应。

想要不知道Tony订婚的事实在不易，只因这些信息甚至供过于求，铺天盖地令人窒息。Stephen自己三天前便偶然得知此事，还记得当时自己的心跳如何沉重，喉头如何干涩，这个消息如何令他脖子上勒紧了绞索。

**那不对。**

感知这般情绪的流动是不对的，因为Tony对Stephen并无任何亏欠，理应有自由做他想做的事情。Stephen越是这么想，就越容易顺畅呼吸、越容易走出身上的这个印记给他自己挖的坑洞。他们只是灵魂伴侣，仅此而已，因此不可能要求其他任何东西，想得愈多就愈危险。

如今，Stephen掌握了这种能力——深深地压抑新萌生的感情，熄灭那闪烁的火花，不去回想那些记忆犹新的片段：Stark是如何通过他们的羁绊，将Stephen的手握住，为他平息痛苦。

“这对我来说不是什么大新闻......”

“你在这儿待着越久，你就越有可能不可避免地……”

“你不该说得像很了解我一样。”Stephen烦扰地瞥了Wong一眼。

“你不该表现得像是不在乎一样，那对你没什么好处，”Wong成功地忽略了那带刺的表情，委婉地说，“Stark或许不是灵魂伴侣的最佳人选，但他是你的灵魂伴侣。也难怪你会对他有感觉……”

“我对他没有任何感觉。这个话题到此为止。”

Stephen打断了对方，但并无法将对方说的话从脑中挥走。他艰难地认识到Wong可能是对的，他可能注意到了一些Strange自己并未看清的东西。但Stephen不能接受这一事实，即他可能对Tony Stark有感情。那太过了，至少现下是如此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：中间有两章Peter线剧情，因为cp是Peter/Shuri，且不影响主线剧情所以我跳过了。  
> 压抑的情感，爆发的时候都是地裂山崩。


	28. Tony

仿佛他又回到了黑暗维度，仿佛他再次行将赴死，被肺中充血呛到窒息，碎为齑粉，燃尽火花。这感觉是如此真实，如此生动，仿佛他又一次站在Dormammu面前，仿佛他再次回到过去。Stephen想要尖叫，挣扎着逃离这般折磨，不想在这不知名的陌生星球咳血不止。倘使这是一个梦，那么他最强烈的愿望便是被唤醒，从他生命中最可怕的部分中脱离。

Dormammu在Strange上空摇来晃去，从身上放射出尖锐的刺，这些尖刺轻而易举地刺穿了Strange的身体，就像身体里了无骨骼一般。他在一个循环之中重复一切，只是这一回没有飞溅的尖刺，而是一个业火般能够灼烧肌肤、吞噬骨肉的火球。Stephen歇斯底里地尖叫，然而只发出了耳语般的声响。他死了，暂时摆脱了痛苦，接着下一次折磨如冰雹般落在他身上，剧烈的血滴侵蚀着他，如同手术刀一般割碎了他的血肉。

疼痛焚毁了他的一切，Stephen闭上了眼睛，就在那时他感到有温暖的手掌覆上自己的脸颊，只堪堪忍住了没有嚎叫出声。

“嘿！ 一切都很好，你听到了吗？这只是个梦。”一个陌生的声音说道，然而Stephen知道那是谁。

睡意朦胧、衣衫凌乱的Tony Stark用他那棕色的眸子望着Stephen，令Strange浑身都静止了。着不是圣所，甚至不是一个货真价实的房间——四周都是什么啊。他们依旧在黑暗维度中，依旧在Stephen的梦中；只是那远古的恶魔不复存在，在一起的只有他们。

“你好。”

Tony疲倦地微笑着，Stephen困惑地点了点头，平静地说了“你好”。

“对于私人会面而言这坏境不怎么愉快，但我还是很高兴。你真他妈难找。”

“要找你简单得不得了。”Stephen呼出一口气，望着他们的手。Tony仍然握着Stephen的手，而Strange突然不想放开，就仿佛有铅灌进了他的手指，仿佛彼此的皮肤互相焊接在了一起。

“你知道吗，我想象过我们相遇的时候，以为自己一定会因为最近那次的事情揍你一顿。”Tony似乎并没有感到任何不适，仿佛通过彼此的联结来沟通已是司空见惯。

“喔，Stark，我真怀疑是你发起这个争论话题的。”Strange并未反驳这轻易的责备，因为Tony真的无可责备了——他已经通过他们的联结将自己的痛苦传递给了对方无数次。

“就是这样，对吗？”Stark朝着恶魔出现过的地方点了点头，“在这件事发生几个小时后，我一直以为你已经死了。直到我手中再次感觉到一丝颤抖。”

Stephen没有回答，只是用一种不言自明的眼神看着Tony，显然是在说Tony不能怪他。 这似乎使他们棘手的对话化为乌有。这很奇异。你能看到自己的灵魂伴侣，却感受不到他，这是多么奇异啊。Strange不知该作何反应，只是困惑和不安。做了这个噩梦之后，他浑身都疼，因为那种感觉太过难忘。可他们在这里依旧是真实的。比如Tony的手掌握着Stephen的手，仿佛不准备放开，直至确信Stephen的情况稳定下来。

“Bruce曾经和我说起，想知道遇见自己的灵魂伴侣是什么感觉，”Stark突然开口道，Stephen抬头望向他，“说实话，没什么特别的。”

“严格说来，我们还不算见面。只是魔法或是我们之间的联结自然爆发所导致的。现在很难确定原因。”

Tony耸了耸肩，也低下了头，目光落在彼此手上，依旧没有断开碰触。突然之间，坐在这个以梦编织而成的黑暗维度中，牵着灵魂伴侣的手，似乎是那么正合时宜。当然，说是牵手，更像是随意的触碰，但这并不重要。Stephen不由自主地闭上了眼睛，感觉到Stark将手指触在自己脸颊上。不，现在Tony并没有再像那样抚摸他，然而从Stephen被对方从噩梦中唤醒的那一刻起，那种感觉便没有消失，一直就在那里，似乎在安抚着他。

“给我你的坐标如何？”

“我拒绝如何？”

这似乎是一场愉快的比赛，Stephen不知道为什么Tony想要他的坐标，因为他不觉得有必要单独见面。Tony Stark有他自己的生活。

“无论如何我都会找到的。”Stephen几乎立刻便收到了对方的回答，这让他不由露出微笑。他知道Tony不会找他的。

“对此表示怀疑。”

“说句‘谢谢’如何？我好像把你从那个让你睡不着觉的可怕怪物手里解救出来了。”

Tony开始不停地起话头，不让他们处于沉默之中，而Stephen似乎陷入了这种沉默。这是不可能的。他对Stark的感情不会比此时此刻更深了。

Stephen愣在那里，感受着内心的时钟是如何在每一秒之间颤抖，感受着自己是如何准备好颤抖。他是如此贴近Tony，后者紧紧地捏着他的肩膀，那样深沉地凝视着他的眼睛。空气中仿佛带了电流，他只想俯首将额头贴到Tony的额头上，说他都了解，说那还是会很疼。他该微微低头，不再去看Stark的双唇，不再去想他们可以靠得更近，不再去想他们可以亲吻。然而将自己从这般梦幻的奇境之中扯出来并不那么轻而易举，Stephen用一种难以名状的挣扎纠结与永恒的惊醒告诉自己，Tony现在已有了一个未婚妻。

Stephen试图表现得更加镇定，更加固执，甚至以一个直截了当的眼神作为回应，令Tony屏住了呼吸。

“晚安，Stark。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：梦中相会，就算相见。  
> 在灭霸来之前的“见面”让人不知是喜是忧啊……


	29. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情：Tony梦见了Stephen。但Stephen万般克制了自己，说Tony找不到自己的。

 

Tony沉浸于自己的思绪之中——那思绪令他无法抽离，深深啃噬了他的心。这是如何发生的？如何再现这般梦境？他要如何才能再见到他的灵魂伴侣呢？

他自我折磨着，然而这痛苦令人愉悦，仿佛充斥热切的希冀：他见到了Stephen，触碰到了Stephen，想再次触碰对方。他的双手犹记得Stephen的温暖皮肤；他的双手倏然回忆起那比Tony本人好得多的一切，让他恍然仿佛迷失在了现实与想象的联系之间。他握住了Stephen的手，是么？抑或只是他摸了摸自己的肩膀？还是抚了抚自己的脸？也许是诸般都有？他有触碰到对方吗？在Stark看来，他做了这一切，与此同时却一无所施，就仿佛这一切只是一场梦，一场最为令人讶异的幻梦。

Tony将脸埋在枕中，轻声叹息，因为自他在梦中见到Stephen以来已一周有余，然而无论他睡得多熟，无论他多想再见到Stephen，却什么都未曾发生。

在这次突如其来的接触之后的开头几日，血液中似有股冲动刺激着他的肾上腺素奔流其中，催促他再次寻找，但此刻一切似乎都是徒劳。现下Tony只是疲倦地叹了口气，然后放弃，终于意识到或许他的尝试仍旧枉然，因为Stephen已明确表示自己不想被寻着。Tony没有退缩的习惯，但此刻似乎别无其他决定可做，隔壁房间里，Pepper正和某人在电话中讨论选哪天结婚更好。她一如既往地美丽，只是Tony不在她身边，而在努力寻着一个不想被找到的人。Pepper，就在他几米之外，正谈论着即将到来的婚礼，而Tony想起别人似乎是一种叛离。他就是克制不住，Stephen突然出现在他所有的思绪与血脉中，让他不知所措。

他将自己凝成细小的颗粒，试图将Stephen的样子从脑海中抹去，就像用橡皮擦抹拭痛处。他缓缓地在Stephen的手上涂抹上灰白的颜色，这个幻梦似乎让Stark中了毒，令他的生活充斥了甜蜜的狂热。Tony试图回忆那是什么——这双手，但他想不起来。彼时他只是顺便看看，并未留心数月以来是什么令他痛苦不堪。他只是望着Stephen，那几乎要将他吞没殆尽，就仿佛早已预知这将是最后一次。但Tony愈是频繁想起自己的灵魂伴侣，对方的形象就愈发容易被淡去。那变得更加透明，仿佛逐渐在记忆中消失，仿佛他疲惫不堪，行将遗忘，仿佛所有的梦都在清晨消弭一空。

Tony透不过气来，带着疯狂的心痛将自己从凹陷的枕中拔出，回到习惯中去，回到Pepper身边。但和她在一起忽然感觉天差地别了。她想要的那些——恶毒的想法啃蚀了Tony——她要他失去一半的自我，放弃如许年月来的自我。她要他脱掉装甲，和她平静生活在一起，做普通人而非英雄。Tony知道这会是阻挡在他们之间的屏障，损害他们的关系。

Tony与Cho博士一同工作，没放过向她提问的机会；她是一位优秀的顾问，纳米粒子装甲会更易操控。Tony热爱工作并融入其中，Pepper则温柔地提醒他，她不想让钢铁侠占据他们的未来。Tony假装在听，甚至点点头，然后一腔热情地设计出了新装甲中的刀刃轮廓与模型。

一种对灵魂伴侣的忧郁渴望，一种既不需要通过感受痛苦、亦不需要轻微碰触才能感受的渴望油然而生。Tony将自己沉浸在为Peter设计装甲的工作之中。这颇有裨益，必定能拯救自己——无论你想什么，沉迷工作总是最佳选择。

现下，工作也能让他摆脱和Pepper当下的状况，这并非他所想要；这也能让他暂时忘却遇见灵魂伴侣的感觉。这么干从未令他失望；甚至连Howard也常将所有烦恼都掩藏在办公室里、藏在新项目之后。正如Stark自己也亲身经历的一般，工作比任何时候都更能治愈伤痛。即使伤口看起来无比淋漓。

他不确定自己的伤口是否致命，但那里疼痛不已，只因一切都非我们所想所欲。与灵魂伴侣的联系太过紧密，与未婚妻子的联系则变得稀薄。一个太远，仿佛在另一颗星球之上；另一个太近，近到让人无法呼吸。

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：对不起，我已经死去活来又死去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：本文尚在更新之中，每个章节较短，当下主要内容包含了各种我感受着你的感受痛苦着你的痛苦但我坚信我们的主人公在之后的关系会发展得越来越有趣的。本文作者有一个非常鲜明的特点就是每章都会自己放上剧情配图（很有画面分镜的感觉，这里放的最前面一张图也是哦）。除了本篇灵魂伴侣AU外原作者同时还在写一个底特律AU和花吐症AU（无一例外都有配图哦）有兴趣也可以去看。喜欢的话记得给作者评论和留下Kudos哦！  
> 希望大家看得愉快！


End file.
